Reluctant Reunion
by Jersey Devil
Summary: 32 months after starting his life over, Shadow returns with a new ally to Westopolis to help some old friends fight a new threat. A mysterious being wants to rule Mobius...just who is this being? And will he be successful? COMPLETED
1. Prologue: Leave It All Behind

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are property of Sega.**

Prologue: Leave It All Behind

_Setting: Just Moments after Shadow defeated Devil Doom._

"Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog," the black hedgehog said as he stared at a faded photo of himself, Gerald Robotnik, who was the one who created him and Maria, the young girl whom Shadow had loved until her life was cut short by G.U.N.

He had discovered who he was and his purpose of being created. He had served his purpose and was ready to start a new life. The past was just that, the past, and Shadow was ready to start anew. He took out a green, glowing Chaos Emerald and got ready to Chaos Control himself back to Westopolis. However, just as he did so, a thought hit Shadow.

"Can I really start fresh if I go back to them?" Shadow said to himself, staring at the emerald. "Everyone back there would serve as a constant reminder of the past, and how can I move one and put my past behind me if I stay?"

Shadow now knew what he had to do. We would have to get away from everyone from all those he had associated himself since being broken out of captivity by Eggman. He would have to start over in a place where he had no connections.

"Time to leave it all behind and start over," Shadow said as he pulled out another Chaos Emerald, this one a royal blue color. "Goodbye, everyone...CHAOS C ONTROL!" said Shadow and he warped himself far away.

That was two years ago...


	2. Someone Who Understands

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sonic. Deacon Sparks is owned by me, JerseyDevil.**

Chapter 1: Someone Who Understands

_Setting: Two Years After the Prologue_

Shadow spent the next two years as a loner, which reflected his true personality. He rarely spoke to anybody and drifted from town to town. This was not the fresh start that Shadow had in mind but it was good enough for him.

One foggy night, Shadow wandered into the Chemical Plant Zone. For him, this was just a routine stop in one town before he wandered off into another one. However, little did Shadow know that this would not just another stop. Shadow walked into the city before he was confronted by a weasel and a racoon who came in from a nearby alley.

"Give us your wallet and we promise not to hurt you," said the weasel. Shadow stared at both of them and barked, "How about you two clowns leave and I promise not tokill you?" The weasel pulled out a knife and slashed at Shadow in a downward motion. Shadow easily sidestepped the attack and kicked him in the face. Shadow then charged toward the weasel and spindashed into his stomach, sending the weasel into a brick wall.

However, Shadow did not notice that the beaver had a pistol. Shadow turned around and saw the pistol aimed at his head. Shadow smirked and said, "You're kidding, right? I can see it in your eyes that you aren't gonna shoot me." The beaver placed his finger on the trigger and just when he was about to pull, another gunshot was fired from the other side of the alley. The shot sent the gun flying into the air and on a ledge that was several stories above the beaver. The beaver and Shadow both looked toward where the shot was fired from to see who fired. Emerging from the fog was a yellow porcupine with a royal-blue diamond-shaped birthmark around his right eye and blue tips on his quills. He had green eyes, a brown muzzle and chest, wearing blue gloves and shoes and a belt and had a sterling silver earing in his right ear.

The porcupine put his M-9 pistol away and spread his arms. This caused all of the lights in the alleyway to burn out. He pulled his arms into his chest and screamed, "THUNDER BLAST!" A sphere filled with electrical energy was fired toward the beaver and knocked him unconscious. The porcupine walked over to the beaver and checked his pulse. He was relieved to see that there was still a pulse.

"Good, he's not dead," the porcupine said after checking the pulse. This remark struck Shadow as odd, but he decided to stay quiet about it. The porcupine looked over to Shadow and inquired, "Are you alright there?"

Shadow scoffed at his remark and responded in a cold manner, "I was fine beforehand. I didn't need you to save me. I was just fine by myself." The yellow porcupine gave Shadow and weird look as he picked up the beaver's body and placed it over his shoulder.

"How about a 'Hey, thanks! You saved my ass back there'," said the porcupine in a sarcastic tone. Shadow gave him a dirty look and replied, "I'm not really in a thankful move. By the way, why the hell would you want that guy to live? By the look in your eyes when you fired that attack, it seemed like you wanted to fry him. And who are you anyway?"

The porcupine responded, "Well, my name's Deacon Sparks, but just call me Deak. I'm a bounty hunter and this bastard right here is one of the most notorious muggers in this whole Chemical Plant Zone and he has a 50,000 Mobium bounty on him. If a fugitive dies, the bounty on his ass dies with him as well. So anyway, if you want a place to stay, you can rest up at my place."

Shadow mulled over Deak's offer for a minute and made a decision. He let out a sigh and said, "I'll accept your offer but don't think that makes us buddies. I'm leaving this place first thing in the mourning."

Deak made his way toward the end of the alleyway in which he entered and motioned for Shadow to follow him and he did. "I just need to get this bum down to the police station and collect my reward. Then I'll show you my place." When Shadow followed, Deak was able to get a good look at the hedgehog he saw. After examining his face, he recognized the identity of the one he saved.

"You're Shadow the Hedgehog! You were all over the news a few years ago," said Deak with a hint of excitement.

"At least I won't have to tell him my life story," Shadow thought to himself. They made their way down the street to the police station so Deak could collect his reward for capturing the raccoon. Shadow then became curious about Deak and who he was.

"So, Deak,...what is your life story?" inquired Shadow.

Deak took a sign and started to answer, "Well...alright, Shadow, I'll tell you. I was born and raised in this city. When I was four, I was wandering along the chemical plant that's right outside the city area. My dad worked there and I was visiting. I was walking on a steel pipe and I slipped on some liquid and I fell in this pool of a gooey, purple liquid. This liquid was actually a chemical compound which granted me these electrical powers. However, they also caused an infection in my body and the doctors had to amputate my hands to prevent the infection from spreading..."

"Wait a second, Deak. How could doctors amputate your hands if they are right here?" interrupted Shadow as he pointed to Deak's hands.

Deak sighed and reluctantly took off his blue gloves and revealed his robotic hands, which were hidden underneath his gloves. Deak continued with his story.

"The doctors brought in this scientist who said he wanted to try an experiment on me. He said that he would give me new robotic hands to replace the ones that I had lost in the accident. The operation was a success. But being a cyborg plus having a birthmark on your face doesn't exactly get you to be well-liked around here. People call you 'weird' or 'freak' and it just gets to ya. I got into a ton of fights with jackasses who thought they were so god damn funny when the called me names. I was usually the one laughing after I kicked their asses and had them crying to their mommies. This got me kicked out of a lot of schools. One time, I beat this kid into a coma and I was put in this group house for 'juvenile delinquents'. I was like 'to hell with this' and ran away after a few months. My parents had already kicked me out of the house by then so I left the Chemical Plant Zone to live in Station Square."

Shadow thought that maybe this yellow porcupine was someone who could actually understand how he felt on this inside, different, and what it is like to be considered a freak or someone who is dangerous by everyone. Shadow listened on to Deak's story.

"When I arrived in the city, I realized that I would need to make money so I started out as a thief. I would break into house or pickpocket people. Then after a while, I discovered the occupation of being a bounty hunter and I immediately went into that line of work. It made me very wealthy since there are some huge bounties out there for those creeps who do some sick shit. But after the tragedy in Station Square (AN: Perfect Chaos destroying Station Square in Sonic Adventure), I was left with nothing so I came here about four years ago and I regained everything."

Shadow asked, "So how old are you now?" Deak and Shadow had arrived at the police station. He opened the door and proceeded inside. Deak answered, "22." After about an hour, the yellow porcupine had collected his reward of $20,000.

"Have you patched things up with your parents?" inquired Shadow.

Deak let out a deep breath and replied, "Hell no! My parents kicked me out of the house and onto the streets just because they couldn't understand the pain that I was going through. The first thing I did after moving to Station Square was changing my last name to Sparks, you can probably guess why, so my parents couldn't track me down. I also couldn't stand to share their last name."

Shadow and Deak remained quiet and until they reached Deak's place, which was actually a small warehouse. They went inside and there was an immense amount of creatures who were just laying around the place. The entire room had a smell of smoke and booze in it, so it was apparent what they had been doing.

Deak made his way into the back of the warehouse and opened a door which led to a small hallway with three doors. Deak made his way to the one at the end of the hallway and open it, leading Shadow in. In the room, there was a television, a small wooden table in front of it and a couch that was across the room from the television. He pushed the table to wall and pulled out the couch into a bed. The wooden table was actually a large box as Deak opened it a pulled out a blue blanked and tossed it on the bed.

"It ain't much but it's all I have on such short notice," said Deak. Shadow responded, "That's alright. This will do nicely." Shadow just felt lucky that he wouldn't half to sleep on the ground this night.

As Deak started to go out the door, Shadow grabbed his arm and said, "You know what, Deak, I don't think you're a freak. For all it matters, you're okay in my book." Deak flashed a Shadow a small smile and said in a low voice, "Thanks, you can stay as long as you want to. Good Night." The yellow porcupine made his way out of the room. Shortly afterwards, Shadow climbed into bed and drifted into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Shadow woke up to find Deak standing in the doorway in front of him. Shadow woke up and followed Deak into the hallway.

"So, when are you going to be leaving, Shadow? You're leaving today, right?" asked Deak. He thought about his answer for a second and how Deak seemed to understand how he felt and what seemed to trouble him. Shadow then said, "I think I'll stay another day or two."

Deak smiled and said, "Nice, I can show around this place."

So, one night became a day or two...

And a day or two became a week...

And a week became a month...

And before he knew it, Shadow had spent eight months in the Chemical Plant Zone with Deak.


	3. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sega. Deacon Sparks is owned by me, JerseyDevil.**

Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

Eight months rolled by and Shadow remained at Deak's place. They grew to be close friends as the months grew by. Shadow even helped Deak collect a few large bounties. Shadow shared everything about his past with Deak and even told him about everyone whom he left behind. He still missed everyone back at Westopolis but never enough to make him long to return there. This was his new home. However, something happened that would change Shadow's mindset completely.

Shadow had been sleeping in the room Deak gave him when he felt someone shake him constantly and repeatedly saw "Wake Up!" Shadow finally awoke and saw that it was Deak who woke him up. Shadow groaned and gave Deak a look that said "what the hell".

Shadow growled, "What is so urgent that you have to wake me up so early?"

Deak said in a serious tone, "This," and he pulled out a newspaper which read "Westopolis Invaded!" and had a picture of people running through the streets, being chased by robots, city buildings on fire and a dark figure in the background. This immediately got Shadow's attention and he immediately sat up on the bed. Deak turned on the television and put on the news.

The scene on the television was a horrific one, like it would be from a movie. There were lines of creatures that were in chains. A robotic voice could be heard saying, "Keep moving, prisoners. You shall all become slaves of Master Kane."

Shadow started gritting his teeth and inquired, "Who is this 'Master Kane'?" Deak opened the news paper and showed his picture to him. It that picture, it was a creature with red fur, grey hair in a high mohawk and muzzle, red wings and three red and grey furry tails. It was a wolfbat, a cross-breed between a wolf and a bat.

"This guy is pure evil. He wants to conquer all of Mobius and make it his perfect empire. He just came out of nowhere and started burning down towns and cities. He's been at it for weeks but nobody's seems to really take notice until now," informed Deak to Shadow.

Shadow thought to himself, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't left that place, this would've never happen. I have to help them."

Deak said to Shadow, "There's a $30 billion bounty for just bringing down this operation that he's doing and an additional $10 billion on Kane alone. I can't turn down money like that so I'm going after him..."

Shadow immediately interrupted, "I'm coming with you. Your my friend and this could be too dangerous for you alone."

Deak said, "You sure you wanna do this, Shadow? This could be extremely dangerous."

Shadow raced to the door and said, "I'm 100 sure. I made a promise to Maria that I would help the people of Mobius be happy. I have to keep that promise." Deak remembered about Shadow's promise to Maria.

The two made their way to Deak's garage so he could get his vehicle, a black motorcycle. Shadow grabbed his two Chaos Emerald that he had brought with him from his battle against Black Doom while Deak grabbed his M-9 and got on his motorcycle. Deak peeled out of his garage and Shadow followed on his feet since he could run as fast as any motorcycle ever made.

_Setting: Westopolis; sunset that night_

The sun was setting on the second day of a hellish takeover by a new Master Kane and his army, which were made up of lab created hedgehogs with brown or white fur or navy blue colored robots with red visors (_AN: Think the robots in SatAM)._ Half of the city was covered in ashes and ruins from the burning buildings.

A van was cruising down one of the back alleys of Westopolis and stopped in front of a half burned building. Out of the van came a white bat wearing a black and tight fitting jumsuit. Inside of the van was Team Chaotix, consisting of Espio, Charmy and Vector, who was the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency and the driver.

"You guys wait in the van until I call you," said Rouge as she pulled out her pistol.

"All right, Rouge. We're not gonna let some Eggman wanna-be take our city without a fight," said Vector. Rouge gave them a nod and held up her pistol. She kicked down the steel door and held up her gun in the doorway.

"This place is way too empty," Rouge thought as she made her way through the half-burnt rooms and hallways inside the building. One could hear a pin drop where Rouge was searching After exploring the building for about twenty minutes, she could hear a conversation between people in the room next to her.

She rushed into the doorway holding up her pistol and yelled, "Alight you scumbags, I have questions and you better answer them or I'll blast you to hell." The occupants of the room, a pair of brown clone hedgehog soldiers, just snickered.

One said, "I knew you would fall for our plan." Just as he said it, Rouge felt something press into her back. She turned her head and saw a robot holding up a gun into her back. The robot said in a monotone, "Drop your weapon." Rouge followed the orders and the two hedgehog soldiers handcuffed her, tied her wings together and led her out of the front of building as their prisoner.

_Setting: Around the same time_

After a twelve-hour journey, Deak and Shadow finally arrived in Westopolis. The sight was as a bad as it was in the newspapers and on television, if not worse. There were slain corpses of G.U.N. soldiers everywhere, burning buildings and streets filled with ash and debris. Deak got off his motorcycle and placed it in a back alley, hidden away from sight, and return to the street.

"What kind of sick bastard would do this?" said Deak as he surveyed the city, "Someone is gonna pay big time for this."

All Shadow could think of right now was everyone who he left behind thirty-two months ago and if they were safe. He could never forgive himself if anyone got hurt. He had to help them out. All of a sudden, a group of five navy blue robots blasted through a brick wall on the side of the street.

One of them approached Deak and Shadow and said, "Surrender to Master Kane or you will be eliminated."

Deak chuckled to himself and said, "You know what? I think I'll kick your metal ass all across these streets." The robots began to charge toward them. Deak and Shadow got into fighting stances and prepared themselves for the attack.

The battle had begun...


	4. Fight for Westopolis

_Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with stuff. Thanks to playstation14 and maverick87 for reviewing._

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sega. Deacon Sparks and Kane are both owned by me, JerseyDevil.**

Chapter 3: Fight For Westopolis

_Setting: Right where chapter 2 ended_

The robots charged toward Deak and Shadow. Deak spread in palms on the concrete floor of the street. He yelled out, "Thunder...WAVE!"

Two enormous walls of electricity flashed out of Deak's hands and raced toward the robots. The electric waves connected with three of the robots, causing them to explode. Shadow got into his fighting stance and spincharged for about six seconds. He then dashed into the two remaining robots, knocking them over.

Deak and Shadow raced toward the end of the street and made a right turn at it. Several hedgehog soldiers raced toward them. Deak took out his M-9 and shot about half of them. Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald and shouted, "Chaos Spear!" He charged toward those who Deak did not take care off and speared one of them. The immense force of the spear caused Shadow to charge into the remaining soldiers and rammed them into a glass window. Deak picked up a nearby machine gun from a fallen GUN soldier and shot the hedgehogs Shadow had speared, just to be sure.

The two made their down the streets and through alleyways, destroying robots and killing hedgehog clones along the way. Eventually, they approached a navy blue van sitting in front of a door to a burnt down building.

"Could be part of Kane's army," said Deak in a whisper, "I'll approach the driver's side and you follow my lead on the passenger side." Shadow gave him a nod of agreement. Deak pulled out his M-9 and attached a silencer to it and began to crawl toward the center of the van so he could not be seen in the side view mirrors.

When they reached the back bumper of the van, Deak motioned Shadow to go on the passenger side.

"On the count of three, storm over on the passenger side and be prepared to kick some ass. I'll handle the driver side," instructed Deak in his softest possible voice. He counted to three on his fingers and they both stormed the van. Deak rushed over to the driver window, which was still open and was occupied by a green crocodile who was half asleep. Deak saw the opportunity, grabbed the crocodile by his necklace and flashed his gun in his face.

Deak screamed, "Listen up, asswipe! You're gonna tell me everything you know! Don't fuck with me, croc, cause I'll will blow your brains out of your skull!" The crocodile immediately turned to Deak and shouted, "Es! Help me! We're under attack."

The one in the passenger seat, a purple chameleon, pulled a ninja shuriken out from his side and aimed at Deak. However, before he could throw at his intended target, Shadow pulled him into a tight headlock. When he looked down at his adversary to see his identity, the grip was immediately loosened.

"Espio?" said Shadow in a surprised voice. This was an old friend of Shadow, Espio the Chameleon. The one who Deak grabbed was Vector, another friend of Shadow. "Hey, Deak...DEAK! Let him go. He's on our side," exclaimed Shadow.

Deak gave Vector an awkward look and then did what Shadow told him. "Sorry, my bad," apologized Drake and put down his weapon.

Espio chimed in, "So Shadow, what brings you here after two and a half years? Did you finally get over your past?"

"No, I was over my past long ago. I'm here for the same reason you are. This Master Kane has an enormous bounty on his head and my friend Deak and I are going after it," responded Shadow, "So what are you doing waiting out here?"

"We're waiting for Rouge," replied Vector, "She went in that building over an hour ago. I'm starting to get worried about her."

"Me and Deak will go after her," volunteered Shadow, "And maybe afterwards you guys can tell me what the hell has gone on here." Deak and Shadow made their way into the building that Rouge had gone into over an hour ago.

_Setting: Just outside the same building at the other end_

A small band of hedgehog clones and robots were leading a handcuffed Rouge out of the building and took her to a small group of prisoners.

Outside there were buildings that were still on fire and the scent of burning, ashes and rotting corpses filled the atmosphere. The looks on the prisoners' faces were those of defeat and even fear for what would come next.

The enemy group took Rouge up to a cloaked figure who was watching over the troops.

"Sir, we found another enemy soldier in an abandoned building down the street. What should we do with her?" asked one of the clone soldiers.

The figure was a red wolf-bat creature. He had fire red eyes, a grey furry muzzl and chest hair, and sharp fangs. It was Kane.

Kane grabbed Rouge by her neck and brought her close to his face. He licked his lips with delight at the sight of the white bat's curvy figure. Rouge could feel his hot breath on her chest on down the back of her neck. She kept a strong face but inside, she was completely terrified.

"Leave her with me. I have something quite entertaining for the both of us," said the crimson wolf-bat in a thick accent (A/N: Kane's gonna have a British accent). He brushed his tongue against her cheek, leaving a moist trail of saliva. Kane grabbed Rouge, placed her over his shoulder and proceeded to carry her toward an alleyway.

"All robots present, surround the area on this street. Make sure nobody disturbs me. As for all you hedgehog soldiers, bring the prisoners over here and...chuckle...enjoy the show!" ordered Kane as he continued his way into the narrow alleyway with brick walls.

Rouge's heart was pounding at almost a million times a second at this. She was now overcome with fear and could not escape the cold grip of Kane, as much as she squirmed.

_Setting: About five minutes ago in the burned down building._

Deak and Shadow had been searching the building for almost twenty minutes looking for Rogue. There was a foul odor of decomposed bodies and ashes that stung the nostrils.

"God damn, this place smells like absolute shit!" complained Deak. Shadow ignored him and continued his way through the hallways. He was too busy being worried about Rogue and hoping that she was safe. The wall colors were half-white and half-brown from the flames earlier.

They made their way to a steel door at the end of the hallway and Deak kicked down the door. The door led to the streets, which were surrounded by corpses and half-burnt buildings. This triggered the attention of the robots who were guarding the street. Deak formed a couple of thunder energy orbs and chucked them at full force at two of the robots, causing them short circuit and collapse. The three remaining robots charged toward Shadow. However, when they reached him, he teleported behind them and went into a spindash. He charged toward the three robots, who were all in a single-file line, and spindashed through all three of them.

"That move was sick as hell, Shadow!" complimented Deak.

"Thanks," replied Shadow, "I'm starting to get worried now. Rogue's not in there. Something bad could've happened to her."

Deak turned around and noticed a large group of brown and white hedgehogs in a circle formation arranged near an alleyway at the end of the street. They all had a look of excitement and pleasure on their faces.

"Put that on hold. There's a mob of those hedgehog clones gathered around there," said Deak in an almost excited tone," Let's go crash their little party."

Shadow nodded and they started to sneak down the street.

_Setting: Present in the alleyway_

Kane had thrown Rouge on the cold, concrete ground and started to lay on top of her. However, he was met with a kick to the gut. This caused him to be consumed by anger. He jumped back onto her and slapped her in the face.

"Some spread her legs open and hold them like that," ordered Kane. Two brown hedgehogs obeyed and each grabbed one of her legs and spread them. Kane then lied on top of Rouge and whispered in her ear, "Listen you whore, go along with this and I promise you won't get hurt. But resist and I'll make you wish for death."

"_Don't cry, Rouge,"_ Rouge thought to herself, _"It will only give him satisfaction in hurting you. Be strong."_ Rouge was struggling to fight back tears as Kane ripped her top open and started to have his way with her. He would continue to violate Rouge for a couple of minutes. However, he would soon be thrown off his concentration when a wave a thunder in the shape of a boomerang collided against the wall and caused a small explosion of dust. Kane looked around to see who had interrupted his "fun".

There stood Shadow and Deak, both ready to fight.

"Cockblock, bitch!" shouted Deak and he threw another wave of thunder in Kane's direction. The wave sent Kane flying into the air and into a pair of trash cans.

Kane got back up on his feet and glared at the porcupine and the hedgehog. He barked an order, "What fuck are you waiting for? Attack them, NOW!" Kane then flew into the air to watch the fight.

The hedgehog clone soldiers charged toward Deak and Shadow, but they were no match for them. Deak conjured up an immense thunder orb and shot in the direction of the clones, sending them all into the air and taking out almost half of them. Shadow then created a small, purple ball of energy and placed it beside him. When two clone soldiers charged him, he punched one in the face and let the energy ball take care of the other one. Deak shot three waves of electricity toward three clone soldiers, taking them all out. Shadow teleported on top of a nearby streetlamp and jumped on a hedgehog clone and drilled his fist into the clone's head. Deak pulled out his M-9 and shot six clone soldiers in the head. Within a few minutes, only Kane was left to stand up against Deak and Shadow.

"All right Kane, come down here so we can kick you perverted ass!" said Shadow in a fit of rage.

"Easy there, buddy. Save your strength for later on," Kean hovered above the two and said calmly, "I guess I underestimated you. Fine, I'll leave Westopolis and you can keep that slut. But don't think that you've won yet. I now know that you are a threat to my goals and I will be ready for you when you next attack." Kane them flew away from the two and into the sunset.

Shadow looked toward the direction of Rouge and noticed the handcuff keys on the group. He picked them up and uncuffed Rouge, who was still shaken from the earlier events.

Rouge then looked toward Shadow with a look of shock, gazed into his eyes...

And slapped him right in the face.

_Uh-Oh! Rouge isn't too happy with Shadow being gone all that time. Keep on reviewing  
_


	5. Confessions

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sega. Deacon Sparks and Kane are both owned by me, JerseyDevil.**

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

_Setting: Right where chapter 3 left off_

Shadow held his right cheek where Rouge had slapped him. He was overcome with confusion and grief.

"What the hell did you slap me for?" shout Shadow at Rouge.

Rouge crossed her arms and gave Shadow and angry look. "Oh, so now you care about us! Only took you a couple of years!" she said in a pissed off tone. She turned away from Shadow and started to walk away from him. Shadow's confusion soon turned into anger.

"God dammit, Rouge! I just saved you from that asshole and this is what you do!" shouted Shadow angrily. Rouge did not respond as she walked down to the burnt-down building.

"What the hell did you do, Shadow? She is pissed off at you," asked Deak.

"It's probably the fact that I was gone," responded Shadow. They proceded to follow Rouge back to the van that the Chaotix were in. During that entire time, nobody spoke a single word.

Shadow could not help feeling guilty about what happened in Westopolis. _"This is all my damn fault. If I had just stayed here, not of this would have happened. Rouge's right to be pissed off at me,"_ was all he could think of during the walk back. After ten minutes, they finally arrived at the van.

The creak of the door attracted the attention of Vector, Espio and Charmy. Upon hearing it, they all got ready to fight. However, a look of relief came over their faces when Rouge passed through.

"Oh man! We were worried about you Rouge," said a relieved Vector, who was leaning against the hood of the van, "Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," responded the white bat.

"Thanks to us," said a voice from the door. It was Shadow who was coming through with Deak following him. Rouge ignored his comments and got in the van.

Vector got in the driver's seat of the van and said to Shadow, "Come with us to our headquarters. We'll fill you in about everything and you can crash there for the night." Shadow proceded to get into the van and sat in the seat opposite Rouge, with Charmy in between them. Deak got in the far back of the trunk, which was a large space behind the back seats.

"Can we swing by the area we came and get my bike?" asked Deak. Vector nodded and they were off. It was a five minute ride to Deak's bike. He got out of the van and hopped on his motorcycle. Vector opened the driver side window and popped his head out.

"Follow us to our headquarters and be careful. There might still be a few clone soldiers and robots hanging around in the streets so keep an eye out for them," warned Vector. Deak gave Vector a nod and they both made their way toward the Chaotix headquarters. The streets were paved with debris, ash, brunt buildings and rotting corpses. After a fifteen minute ride through Westopolis, they reached the Chaotix headquartes, which were right outside of the city in a nearby forest area.

Everyone got out of the van (And in Deak's case, of his motorcycle) and made their way inside of the building, which was a bone color and was constructed with stone. They made their way through the wooden front door and the took a seat in the main room by a round, wooden table. Vector sat at the head of it while everyone gathered around it, except for Deak.

"Hey Vector, you got anything to eat?" asked the hungry porcupine. Vector pointed toward a blue refrigerator in the kitchen. Deak immediately rushed toward it and raided the fridge for something to eat.

Shadow took a seat next to Vector and asked, "So, what has been going on here?"

Vector took a deep breath and began, "It all started two months ago. Tails was reported missing and nobody could find out where he went to. Sonic was distraught at this that he completely devoted himself to finding Tails. He ignored his other duties as a crime fighter and put all of his attention in finding Tails. About three weeks ago, he received a tip that Tails was being held captive at Prison Island and dashed off there as soon as he heard. Nobody has seen him since. We were going to organize a search party a week ago but then this Kane fellow came by and started attacking Westopolis so we had to focus on that. I'm pretty sure that Kane is behind both the disappearances of Sonic and Tails. If we want to defeat Kane, we must go to Prison Island and see if Sonic and Tails are there."

"So when are we going?" asked Shadow.

"Hold up, Shadow. We can't go just yet. I've arranged a helicopter to pick us up tomorrow afternoon to take us to Angel Island," informed Vector.

"What are we going there for?" inquired the black hedgehog.

"We can't take down Kane alone. We're gonna need some help. We're going to Angel Island in order to get Knuckles to help us. Cream and Amy are already there asking him to join us," responded Vector.

"Knuckles! He won't join us. I'm sure all he cares about is his stupid emerald," said Shadow angrily.

"At least he cares about _something_ besides himself," said Rouge and she stormed out of the room.

"Wow, that is one pissed off woman!" said Deak with his mouth half full. He was stuffing his mouth with Chinese food from the fridge. Vector sighed to himself and gave Shadow a serious look.

"You're gonna have to talk to her before we leave tomorrow. This mission against Kane is very important and we can't have dysfunction in the group," said Vector

"Why do I have to talk to her?" complained Shadow.

"Because she's pissed off at _you_. You two need to settle your differences before we do this," chimed in Espio, who was sitting on the other side of Vector.

"Well, she probably doesn't want to talk to me right now," said Shadow.

Vector nodded in agreement and said, "Good point. Wait until tomorrow mourning to talk. She's probably still emotional about seeing you. We should let her cool her emotions before you two sort this out."

Shadow sulked in his chair. "Fine," he responded, "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Deak went over to the leather couch in the room next to the main room. He sat down on the couch and put his feet on the table. He noticed a stack of playing cards one the far end of the table. He picked them and shuffled them.

"Anyone up for some poker?" he asked, looking at everyone else.

_Setting: 2 hours later_

"Full House! Three queens and a pair of sevens. Pay up, bitch," exclaimed Deak as he won yet another hand, his fifth in a row. Deak had just cleared everyone out of money. He eagerly grabbed the cash in the middle of the table.

"Damn it, Deak. You cleared everyone out," said Espio in frustration. He slammed his cards, which had pairs of both aces and jacks.

"Time for some celebration music!" said Deak as he approached the stereo on a nearby table. He turned on the radio and put it on a high volume. Instantly loud rap music went blaring through the speakers.

"Hell Yeah! This is the shit!" said Deak as he danced along to the music and started reciting the lyrics of the song.

_"In this corner with the 98_

_Subject of suckers- object of hate_

_Who's the one some think is great_

_I'm that one - son of a gun" _

Meanwhile, Shadow had been staring out of a near by window into the moonlight. He was too deep in thought to enjoy a card game. _"Why am I feeling so bad about Rouge? I saved her from being Kane's prisoner and rape victim. So what if I had gone away? I have a right to start over and leave my past behind me. I'm the one who should be pissed off. She nearly tricked me into thinking that this disaster was my fault," _ he thought to himself. Shadow decided he was too tired to continue thinking so hard and he got up.

"I'm tired, it's been a long day. I'm going to sleep, see you all in the mourning," he said as he made his way to the spiral staircase at the corner of the main room.

"There's an empty guest room at end of the hallway upstairs. You can use that one. As for you, Deak, I guess you're sleeping on the couch," said Vector. Deak was not paying attention as he continued rapping the lyrics of the song.

Shadow continued to make his way up the stairs until he reached the second floor. He started to make his way down the hallway to the empty bedroom until his ears picked up a sound.

"It sounds like something...no, _somebody_...not just somebody, Rouge!" Shadow said to himself. Then he heard a sniffling sound followed by a whimper, "And she's crying." Shadow made his way to the door from where the crying was coming from and began to move his hand toward the knob, but he moved it away.

"No, it's none of my business," Shadow said to himself, "Let her have her space. She hates me anyway." He started to walk away but something in the back of his head said, _"What the hell are you doing Shadow. Rouge hates you because she thinks that you don't care. Go in there and show her that you do!"_

"Fuck!" Shadow said to himself. He made his way to the door and opened it. In there he saw Rouge lying on her side on her bed crying. She turned around to face the visitor. When she turned around, Shadow got a good look at her face. Her eyes were puffy red and the tears had left her cheeks stained with mascara that had been washed off.

"What do you want, Shadow?" she said in as stern tone.

"I didn't come for a fight, Rouge. I just wanted to see why you were crying. Is it because Kane nearly raped you?" asked Shadow. Rouge turned her face away from Shadow. She got off her bed and picked up a lamp, which was on the nightstand next to her, and tossed it in Shadow's direction. Shadow dodge the lamp by Chaos Control and ended up on the side of the bed Rouge was on.

"What the fu-" said Shadow, but he was unable to finish his sentence when Rouge interrupted him.

"You just don't get it Shadow. You never will. You're so selfish and you'll never change," said Rouge, who was on the verge of tears. Shadow was now fuming.

"Holy shit, Rouge! What the hell do yo want. Do you want me to tell you why I left? If I do, will you tell me what's pissing you off so much!" screamed Shadow.

"Fine! Tell me why you had to abandon us! Abandon _me_!" Rouge barked back.

"Okay! After I fought Black Doom, I wanted to but my past behind me. I couldn't do that if I stayed so I left and started over." said Shadow. Rouge did not look pleased at this answer. She knew there was something else on Shadow's mind.

"That's not the whole answer, Shadow, isn't it?" she responded.

Shadow threw his hands in the air and said, "What are you talking about, Rouge? I told you why."

"There's something else. That's not the entire reason!"

"What the hell do you want!"

"I want the truth!"

"I told you the truth!"

"No, you didn't," said Rouge and she began to cry. Through her tears she hollered, "Why did you have to leave! Why, Shadow? What was here that could have reminded you of the past!"

"YOU, ROUGE!" yelled Shadow. Rouge could not believe what she heard.

"Wh-what?"

"You're a constant reminder of her!"

"Of who?"

"Maria! You remind me of Maria and that makes me afraid!"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that I would fall in love with you! I loved Maria once and she died. I don't want to love anyone one, I couldn't stand the heartbreak of losing someone I love!" said Shadow. _"Did I just tell her that!"_ he thought to himself. He began to walk away

Rouge was in disbelief in what she had just heard. He whispered under her breath, "I love you too, Shadow."

Shadow stopped in his tracks. He turned his head around to Rouge and said, "What did you say, Rouge?"

Rouge, who still had some tears in her eyes, glanced at Shadow. All of her emotions had been bottled in and now they were ready to explode.

"I love you, Shadow! You wanted know why I slapped you earlier and that was because I loved you and when you disappeared my heart was broken. I was pissed off at you for breaking my heart but more pissed off at myself for loving you. I tried not to but I can do it anymore. God dammit, Shadow, I love you!"

A tear slid down her cheek and she said, "But now I know you don't want to love me and I can understand." she began to walk away from Shadow, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Shadow...What are you-mph!"

Shadow had pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his upper back and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her back and slid them down to her waist. He licked her teeth and her lips parted, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues began massaging each other and their grips grew tighter and they began kissing more passionately. Shadow pulled his head away after a while.

"I love you, too, Rouge. I'm done with denying my emotions," he whispered. Rouge had tears of joy streaming down her face. She pulled Shadow my his chest fur and threw him onto her bed. She climbed on top of him and pulled down her pants. Shadow knew instantly what Rouge had on her mind.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, not wanting to take advantage of her emotions. Rouge gave him a kiss on the lips and said, "More than anything, Shadow. I love you so much." Shadow pulled the covers over them and they continued until the wee hours of the mourning.

_Setting: The next mourning_

Shadow woke after a long night. He looked beside and saw that Rouge was half asleep with her face on his chest fur. She gazed up into his eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips. He brushed her hair lovingly and turned around. However, when he saw Deak, with his arms crossed, a huge smirk on his face and smoking a cigarette.

He chuckled to himself, pulled out his pack of cigarettes and jokingly asked, "Can I offer you either one of you a smoke?" Shadow and Rouge both gave him death glares. Deak put his pack back in his belt and proceeded to walk downstairs. Shadow sat up on the edge of the bed. He let out a sigh and began scratching the back of his head.

Rouge sat up behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "Don't worry about him. All that matters is how he feel for each other," she said. Shadow nodded in agreement and the two made their way downstairs. When they reached downstairs, everyone was looking at them.

"Well, I see that you two settled your differences," said Vector, who was half smirking. Shadow and Rouge both gave Vector death glares.

"How had to tell everyone, didn't you Deak?" said Shadow, who was irked at the moment.

"C'mon, Shadow! We're only screwing around with you. If you and Rouge wanna be more than buddies, go ahead. I promise I won't give you shit," apologized Deak. Then a buzzing noise was heard from the stairs. Charmy made his way down the stairs. He was half-asleep and had bags under his eyes.

"Wow, Charmy, you look horrible," said a concerned Espio.

"I feel horrible, Espio. I didn't get any sleep last night," said Charmy.

"Why not?" asked Vector.

"Well, I was laying in my bed but I was hearing noises. Loud, banging noises. It sounded like a ghost because I heard moaning as well, but I'm too old to believe in ghosts," explained Charmy, "It's really weird. I've never had to deal with these things before." Shadow ad Rouge's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Charmy, come here. I need to explain some things to you," said Deak. Charmy followed Deak's instruction and flew over to Deak. He lowered his head to Charmy's ears and whispered in his ears all the details of "the birds in the bees". Charmy's face gave off a look of complete shock. He stared at Shadow and Rouge with his mouth wide open.

"EWWWW!" said Charmy in disgust, "You guys are disgusting!" Deak was now rolling on the floor in laughter and everyone else followed, expect, of course, Shadow and Rouge, who were immensely embarrassed. Charmy then flew upstairs to get some sleep.

_Settings: 3 PM the same day_

A black helicopter landed in front of the Chaotix headquarters. Vector was hanging around outside when it landed. He rushed inside and shouted, "The helecopter's here, come out and get on."

Everyone soon rushed outside and climbed onto the helicopter. Vector got in the passanger seat.

"Where to, Vec?" said the pilot.

"Angel Island, Bruno! Thanks for coming on such short notice," said Vector. Bruno put the helecopter in gear and it took off, headed to Angel Island.

_Wow, this chapter was probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Well, a lot of things happened and I wanted to get most of the dialogue out of the way. There's still a little bit in the next chapter but the rest of that chapter will be mostly action._

_Well, keep on with the reviews and thanks to everyone who has. And if you can guess the song which those lyrics come from, well... you get nothing but I'll give you a shout out or something.  
_


	6. Heavy Metal on the Floating Isle

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sega. Deacon Sparks and Kane are both owned by me, JerseyDevil.**

**Chapter 5: Heavy Metal On The Floating Isle**

_Setting: 4:30 P.M. On the same day_

The helicopter had been in flight for about an hour and a half. A humongous, floating island was now visible in the distance. It was Angel Island, the destination of the helicopter.

"So that's what a floating island looks like," said Deak, who had never seen Angel Island before. The sun was about to set and the rays of the sun reflected of the appex of the island, which shined in the helicopter's direction.

"This might take some time," said Bruno the pilot, "I have to go slow because of these rays. They're shining in my eyes." After about twenty minutes, the helicopter landed on the far end of the floating island. Vector got out of the passenger and went into the cargo area and grabbed a large box and pulled it out of the helicopter. He pulled out guns, walkie talkies and two machetes.

"How long are you gonna be in there?" asked Bruno.

"I don't know, Bruno. Just wait here until I call you," replied Vector. Everyone grabbed weapons and walkie talkies. Deak and Vector grabbed machetes.

"I'll lead you guys you Knuckles. I know where he is," said Rouge, "He'll be with that emerald and I've practically memorized this place. A guess being a thief has its good side besides the jewels in themselves." Rouge made her way into the jungle and started to hover above all the low branches. Deak and Vector went in after her and started cutting down loose branches. Shadow, Espio and Charmy went in after them.

The jungles of Angel Island were not pleasant to walk through. It was humid, dirty and hot. Everyone except Charmy and Rouge (since they can fly) was covered in dirt up to their waist.

_Setting: About an hour later, by the Master Emerald_

"But Knuckles, you have to help us," said a pink hedgehog. Knuckles, a red echidna who was the guardian of the Master Emerald, had his arms crossed and was leaning against what he was sworn to protect.

"No, Amy. I have to stay here and guard the Master Emerald. I have a duty to do so. I have to defend it against Kane's army. He's already invaded Westopolis and who knows when he'll come after the Master Emerald," said Knuckles, "There can be no reason why I should just abandon it."

"Because Sonic and Tails are your friends," said Cream the Rabbit.

"I know, but I have a sworn duty to protect the Master Emerald. Nothing can override my mission, not even Sonic or Tails," replied Knuckles, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Then a purple cat named Blaze came forward to Knuckles. She had come her dimension when Cream contacted her about Sonic going missing.

"Knuckles, I don't know you that well, but I do understand what you're going through. You have to understand that sometimes, there are things that are more important than your sworn duties," said the cat.

"Like what?" barked back Knuckles.

"Like, friendship," replied Blaze, "When Cream contacted me about Sonic missing and that she needed help to find him, I came here because Sonic is my friend and I want to help him. You half to understand that Sonic is your friend too and if you were captured, he wouldn't think twice about helping you." This had Knuckles in deep though when all of a sudden, a rustling sound came from some nearby trees.

Knuckles approached the area where the sound had come from and he got in a fighting stance. When the figure started to emerge from the trees, he noticed its long quills. Knuckles instantly grabbed him by them and he slammed the figure into the tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh! Trying to steal the Master Emerald?" shouted Knuckles as he had the intruder against the tree. The figure elbowed Knuckles in the stomach and shot out a small wave of lightning. The wave made contact which Knuckled and sent him flying into a nearby boulder.

Knuckles emerged to his feet and got a good look at the intruder. He was a yellow porcupine with a royal-blue diamond-shaped birthmark around his right eye and blue tips on his quills. He had green eyes, a brown muzzle and chest, wearing blue gloves and shoes and a belt and had a sterling silver earing in his right ear. It was Deacon Sparks.

"I guess you're Knuckles. You don't need to fight me because I could care less about your rock," said Deak.

"Why should I believe you? You look like punk to me!" said Knuckles angrily. Deak responded with a fist to Knuckles jaw. Knuckles got onto one knee and speared Deak into the ground. Knuckles then gave Deak a few punches to the head. Deak headbutted Knuckles and threw him off his body. Deak got to his feet and was ready to charge Knuckles. However, Vector and Espio grabbed him before he could move. Shadow, Charmy and Rouge did the same to Knuckles.

"Let me go! I'm gonna beat the shit out of him. I don't care if he can help us. No one calls me a punk and gets away with it!" said Deak as he struggled to get free.

"Well, you are one!" shouted Knuckles, who was struggling as well.

"Fuck you!" exclaimed Deak.

"Let it go, Deak. Knuckles can be a bit thick-skulled some times. It's not worth it to get so worked up," said Rouge.

Deak broke away from Vector and Espio and said in frustration, "Fine! Knuckles, you are one lucky son of a bitch. I would've kicked your ass all over this island." Knuckles broke away from Shadow, Rouge and Charmy, folded his arms and gave no response.

He turned toward Vector. "I guess you're trying to convince me to help out with your mission, right Vec?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," replied Vector, "Will you help us?" Knuckles opened his mouth but before he could say anything, a huge gust of wind, containing dust raced toward the group. The dust caused everyone to cough and be temporarily blinded. A sound of a ship landed could be heard in the near distance. When the dust cleared and vision was restored the looked ahead and saw a familiar foe (except for Deak).

In front of them stood a mostly blue robot, who had a striking resemblance to Sonic. This was no coincidence as the one who stood before them was Metal Sonic. Another figure appeared out of the jungle area and began to approach the Master Emerald. This figure was a robotic version of Knuckles, hence the name Metal Knuckles. Knuckles jumped out in front of the Master Emerald to defend it.

"Get your metal claws away from my emerald," said Knuckles.

"Everyone, come out and attack," ordered Metal Sonic in his cold, monotonic voice. A group of the robots that they had encountered in Westopolis appeared before them.

"Ah, Knuckles, long time no see, mate," said a voice coming from the behind the robots. A purple weasel appeared. He was wearing a brown cowboy hat and had a tan utility belt with a silver magnum revolver in the holster.

"Fang, I thought you had other things to do besides this," said Knuckles, "Like running around chasing money." A beeping sound was now coming from behind the Master Emerald. From behind it, emerged a plush-like figure that resembled Tails. It got in line with Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Fang.

Deak stared at Fang and joked, "Yo, weasel. I'd make a gay joke about you right now, but that hat makes you a walking gay joke." Fang was not too pleased with this comment and grabbed for his pistol. Deak pulled out his M-9 at around the same time. Each of them placed the temple of their gun to the other's head.

"Enough of this foolishness," said Metal Sonic, "You will hand over the Master Emerald to us."

"There is no way I'm giving you it," replied Knuckles, "You'll have to drag my bloody corpse off of it."

"That can be arranged," said his robotic counterpart as it threw a punch in his direction. Knuckled dodged it by sidestepping.

"Let's start this fight," said Shadow, "I have the fake faker."

"Leave the cowboy to me," said Deak, still having the gun to his head.

"Beep, Beep, Beep," said Tails Doll and fired a laser in the direction of Rouge. Rouge hopped up and flew toward Tails Doll.

"Think you can handle a real woman?" she said toward Tails Doll. All Tails Doll could do was reply with a "beep".

The robots began to surround Vector, Cream, Blaze, Espio and Charmy. Shadow gave a look of concern toward them.

"Don't worry about us, Shadow," said Espio, "We're fine. Take care of Metal Sonic." Shadow nodded in agreement and charged toward his opponent.

(A/N: I'm going to continue this chapter fight by fight. All of the fights are happening at around the same time.)

_Deacon Sparks vs. Fang_

Deak and Fang still had their guns aimed at each other's heads. Deak took his hand and pressed it against Fang's chest. A spark came out of his hand, sending Fang flying into the air and deep into the jungle. Deak sprinted ahead into the jungle area. He came into an area surrounded by tall trees and small shrubs. He could feel the could mud rise from under his feet onto his legs. Then he search a sound a gun clocking in the distance behind him. He turned around to see where it came from but as soon as he did, he saw Fang's face just above a small boulder and heard the bullet rip out of his magnum. The next thing he felt was a burn in his left shoulder region.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed out in pain, clutching his shoulder. He scampered behind a boulder for protection. He held out his hand and saw that his blue glove was drenched in blood. He pulled out his M-9 and started firing back at Fang, halfway behind the rock. He dashed to behind a thick tree and continued to fire at Fang. The two shot at each other for a couple of minutes, with neither one getting a hit. Deak then peaked out of the side of the tree. Fang saw his opportunity and pulled the trigger of his gun. However, nothing came out of the temple. Deak smirked and charged toward his adversary while he franticly tried to reload his weapon. Before he could, Deak pulled his right fist back drove it straight into Fang's skull. Fang dropped to the ground. He saw his gun next to Deak's foot and attempted to grab it. However, Deak kicked it out of the way and into a thick patch of mud. Deak then grabbed with Fang by his neck and lifted him up to his level and threw him into a boulder. Fang fell face first into a batch of mud. Deak formed a electric energy ball twice the size of his head in his right hands.

He screamed, "Thunder Blast!" and threw the ball with all of his might toward Fang and it connected. The impact of the blast sent Fang flying into the air and out of sight. Deak smiled and then lifted his left arm and grunted in pain.

"Damn, my shoulder hurts like hell," he said to himself, "I gotta fight through this and help everyone else." He dashed back the way he came from toward everyone else to help them.

_Rouge vs. Tails Doll_

Rouge stared menacingly at her opponent, the Tails Doll. She sent a dark aura towards Tails Doll and screamed, "Dark Wave!" This caused the Tails Doll to temporarily short malfunction. Rouge took advantage of this by flying over it and giving it a strong roundhouse kick to the back of its robotic head. The kick sent the Tails Doll flying into the air and crashing down to the ground. Rouge flew a few inches off of the ground and glided toward the robot. Tails Doll quickly recovered and got back upright. It shot five energy balls out of the emerald which was on an antenna on top of its head. Rouge was able to dodge the first four but she collided with the fifth one, which caused her to lose control of where she was flying. She ended up crashing head first into a tree. Tails Doll hovered to where she crashed. Rouge was on one knee when Tails Doll approached her. It charged up a laser beam in its emerald and fired it toward Rouge. She was able to fly upwards and avoid the laser just before it hit the tree, breaking it in half. Rouge hovered in the sky watching her opponent. She charged downward toward Tails Doll and then flew over its head. Tails Doll tried to shoot a laser in Rouge's direction, but she pulled out her pocket mirror. The mirror reflected the laser back towards the Tails Doll. It had no time to react and impact from the blast sent Tails Doll flying into a rock. Rouge walked over to the Tails Doll. The slam into the boulder left it heavily damaged.

"Beep...Beep...Beep," was all the only action the Tails Doll could possibly do. Rouge smiled to herself and walked away toward the group.

_Metal Knuckles vs. Knuckles_

"Hand over the Master Emerald or you shall be destroyed, " ordered Metal Knuckles.

"Over my dead body!" barked Knuckles.

"Very well," responded Metal Knuckles, "If that is what must do to obtain it, I will do so." Metal Knuckles threw a punch in his direction and it connected with Knuckle's stomach. The echidna fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. His robotic counterpart pulled back its fist yet again and drove it toward Knuckles. He rolled over to his left, causing the punch to make contact with the ground, not Knuckles. He hopped up to his feet and drove his fist into Metal Knuckle's steel head. Knuckles followed up by picking up Metal Knuckles and slamming him into a tree. Metal Knuckles charged into Knuckles. He tried to throw a punch but Metal Knuckles ducked and wrapped its steel arms around Knuckle's waist. It repeatedly slammed Knuckles into the ground for about twenty seconds. After this offensive onslaught, Knuckles was on all four coughing up blood.

"Surrender now of be eliminated," said Metal Knuckles.

Knuckles wiped the blood off of his mouth and responded, "Never!"

Metal Knuckles backed up several feet and began to go into a spindash. It charged off toward Knuckles, at a speed that could shatter him upon impact. However, right before Metal Knuckles could slam into Knuckles, a flame appeared in its path. It changed direction by moving to the right of the flame. However, it was going to fast in order to stop and it slammed into a rock at top speed. This caused an immense amount of damage to Metal Knuckles. It looked up to see where the flame had come from. There was a purple cat standing in front of Knuckles ready to attack. It was Blaze. She held two fingers in the air. All of a sudden, the grass underneath Metal Knuckles went up in flames and the flames from this shot Metal Knuckles into the sky. It would hit the ground near the Master Emerald at a very strong impact. Sparks were now flying from it and was too damaged to fight. All Knuckles could do was watch in disbelief.

"Thanks, Blaze," he said weakly and then fell on his back and began to rest.

_Shadow vs. Metal Sonic _

Shadow and Metal Sonic were staring each other down. Metal Sonic fired a laser beam out of its chest, but Shadow was able to dodge it with ease. Shadow went into a spindash and performed a Homing Attack on Metal Sonic. The attack sent Metal Sonic flying backwards. Metal Sonic hopped back onto its feet. He then disappeared and teleported behind Shadow. He fired an energy blast which turned into lightning. The blasts electrocuted Shadow and he fell on his back.

"So, I guess you can use Chaos Control now," said Shadow.

"Don't you remember, Shadow," replied Metal Sonic, "I copied your data. Anything you can do, I can do as well."

"That doesn't matter because I'm gonna kick your ass right now," said Shadow, "Chaos Blast!" A red aura of energy surrounded the both of them and sent Metal Sonic flying into the air. Shadow hopped back onto his feet. He Chaos Controlled into the jungle where Metal Sonic had landed. Shadow instantly performed another Homing Attack onto Metal Sonic. However, when he got close to it, Metal Sonic shot out an energy beam out of its chest. The blast sent Shadow several feet into the air and he landed hard on the ground. He struggled to his feet and stared down Metal Sonic. They both went into spindashes and they charged into each other. When they impacted each other, the force of it sent from flying backwards in opposite directions. Shadow collided with a rock next to a waterfall. The velocity at which Shadow collided with it caused a huge dent in it. Shadow slowly emerged from the rock. He rushed ahead through the jungle trees and the thick mud to where he came from. He approached it and began to search there and the area behind it. However, he could not find anyone or anything except for a puddle of black goo.

"Fucking coward," Shadow said disappointingly, "Chaos Control!" In an instant, Shadow disappeared leaving nothing behind, except for the goo.

(A/N: The fights are over so now it's back to normal story telling.)

Deak and Rouge raced back to the Master Emerald. The robots' broken bodies had lined the path toward the way.

"I guess they others took care of business," Deak said.

"Obviously," said Rouge who came up from the jungle area ahead of them. They both made their way toward the Master Emerald. When they arrived they saw Vector, Amy, Espio, Charmy, Blaze and Knuckles all around the Master Emerald, with Metal Knuckles knocked out around them. Blaze was holding up a beaten Knuckles while everyone had their eyes on Knuckle's robotic copy.

"Hey," said Amy, "I guess you guys did fine. Where's Shadow?"

"I don't know?" said Deak, shrugging his shoulders. _"Where is Shadow?" _thought Rouge. She was getting extremely worried now. However, seconds later, Shadow appeared right next to Rouge by Chaos Control.

"Shadow! I was worried about you," said Rouge. She jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. Shadow put her down but kept his arm around her shoulder. Vector noticed something next to Metal Knuckles. It was a thick, black goo. He curiously approached the goo, but he went to touch it, it transformed into a large black figure.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Vector as he backed away. A bright light came over the figure and afterwards, its true form was revealed, Metal Sonic. It was standing in front of the Master Emerald, holding the knocked out Fang and the non-functional Tails Doll.

"You best be leaving," said Deak toward Metal Sonic, "Unless you want a nine on one beatdown." Deak formed an energy ball in his hand and everyone else got into fighting stances.

Metal Sonic placed his hand on the Master Emerald and shouted, "Chaos Control!" A bright light shined over Metal Sonic, all of his accomplices and the Master Emerald. And all of a sudden, there was nothing.

Everything was gone...including the Master Emerald.

_Uh-Oh, this can't be good. Metal Sonic has the Master Emerald now. But why does he want it? Who is he working for?_

_You can't have a Sonic story without Metal Sonic, the greatest Sonic villian of them all. Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing._


	7. Torture

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sega. Deacon Sparks, Kane and Quote are both owned by me, JerseyDevil.**

**Chapter 6: Torture**

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" said Deak, who was in a state of confusion.

"They won, Deak" said Shadow, "Metal Sonic has the Master Emerald."

"Well, that sucks," said Deak. Knuckles gave Deak a look of amazement. He walked right up to Deak.

"No, Deak, stubbing your toe sucks. Running out of food and not being able to eat sucks," yelled Knuckle, "The Master Emerald, one of the most powerful things in this entire universe, in the hands of one of our most hated arch enemies is a fucking disaster!" Deak mockingly backed away from Knuckles and held his hands out.

"Woah, Knuckles, watch your temper there. You don't want to throw a hissy fit" said Deak. Knuckles went to charge Deak but Vector held him back.

"Deak, this is pretty bad. It may not be a 'disaster' but it is a serious situation," said Vector, while holding Knuckles back, "The Master Emerald in the wrong hands can lead to very horrible consequences." All of a sudden, everyone felt a strong breeze that seemed like it was coming from the ground. Of course, this was impossible.

"What's going on here?" asked Amy, "It almost feels as if we're...falling." Right afterwards, there was an enormous tremor on the island that knocked everyone off of their feet. Everyone got to their feet and were now all in a state of confusion.

"What the hell?" said a completely shocked Shadow. Everyone stayed silent and did not move for a couple of minutes because they were nervous about what would happen next. One by one, they became less tense. Deak, of course, was the first to calm down.

"I guess that's it. Wasn't that bad," he said to break the silence. However, that was not it. Water began to rush from all sides of the jungle. The water collected in the open area and it started to raise. When the water stopped flowing into the area, almost everyone was up to their knees in muddy, salty water. Knuckles finally realized what was happening and he kicked the water in frustration.

"Damnit!" he exclaimed in anger.

"What's wrong, Knuckles?" asked Blaze in a concerned tone.

"The island, Blaze, the island!" he responded, "The Master Emerald is what enables Angel Island to defy the laws of gravity and float in the air. If the Emerald is removed from the island, there is a very good chance the island will lose this ability. That is what just happened. The island fell into the ocean and this water is from it. Angel Island is now like any other island on Mobius."

"Cheer up, Knuckles," said Vector as he patted his hand on his back, "Look at the bright side. Everyone is safe. We're gonna need to crash here for a while, you got a place here?"

Knuckles walked toward north side of the jungle. "Yeah, it's not that far from here. Just followed me and I'll lead you." Deak immediately made his way through the waters. Everyone took a look at Deak and they all moaned in disgust. Deak had a gaping wound on his shoulder area. Blood was pouring down his back and it almost looked like a portion of his shoulder had been completely shot off. Deak heard the moans and turned around to confront them.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That wound looks horrible, Deak. You need medical attention right away," replied Rouge, who was trying not to throw up.

"It's fine, see...ah,shit!" Deak said, trying to play off that he wasn't hurt. However, it failed and now he was in more pain. He realized that Rouge was right, he needed that wound to be taken care of.

"Fine, but someone here needs to look at it when we get up," he said, "For now, I'll walk behind you guys so you don't have to look at now." Afterwards, he continued through the waters into the jungle, following everyone whom he allowed to go ahead of him. The jungle was now filled with a goo that was half mud and half water. There were small leaves in the woods. They made their way to an incline that lead them out of the jungle. Eventually, the incline reached a far enough height so then they were no longer walking in the goo. A couple minutes later, an enormous mansion stood before them at the end of the incline. It was a house that was made out of mainly stone and clay and was built on a cliff.

"Wow, Knuckles! For someone who lives alone, you sure do have a big place," said Cream in amazement.

"Yeah, well, I mainly built this for cases like this," said Knuckles, "You know, when people come to stay at Angel Island. Most of the time I don't even sleep here. I usually pitch up a tent next to the Master Emerald so I can be around it, just in case something happens while I'm sleeping." He made made his way through the door and everyone followed him into the main foyer.

_Setting: Prison Island_

The time had gone by slowly for Sonic the Hedgehog. It was only about ten days since he has been held here, but it felt like an eternity. He had come here looking for his best friend, a young fox boy named Tails. He found whom he was looking for but somebody else found him as well, a red and grey wolfbat named Kane. However, everyone in the complex called him "Master Kane".

He was being led in chains down a hallway by a group of blue robots with red vsiors. The hallway reflected his mood, cold and depressing. The hallways were constructed of grey metal and had white block letters and numbers, indicating the types of rooms. The reached the end of the hallway and there stood a steel sliding door. One of the robots typed in a pin number on the keypad next to the door and the door slid open.

"Keep moving, slave," said the robot who typed in the keypad. Sonic obeyed and he was led into a spacious room with a flat, steel panel in the middle. A gigantic laser hung above the table. Sonic knew what was happening- it was "fun time". At least that's what Kane called it. To Sonic, it was horrible torture. The robots grabbed his hands and feet and placed them in the open shackles. One of them pressed the buttons and the shackles closed on Sonic's hands and feet. The doors opened again and Kane made his way through the doors. The robots quickly exited the room to guard the doors.

"Ah, Sonic. I'm so glad that you're here tonight," he said in a happy tone, "Are you ready for fun time because I am sure am!"

"O-O-Oh, y-y-es," Sonic replied sacastically in a very weak voice. Kane walked over to a control panel in the back of the room.

"Well, that's good," Kane said. He pressed a button on the control panel, turning on the laser. Kane pressed another button a shot of electricity came out of the laser and hit just left of Sonic's torso.

"Oops! Forgot to adjust the position," Kane said with a snicker. The laser moved the right and another shot of electricity fired out of the laser. This time, it made a direct hit with Sonic's torso. Upon impact, Sonic screamed in pain.

"Yes, Yes, scream my little slave," Kane said in pleasure, "Nobody will hear you except you and me. Scream as loud as you want." Kane continued to move the laser around so then the laser would hit all of Sonic's body. He continued to scream loudly as the pain was unbearable. After about thrity minutes of torture, Kane turned off the laser. He stepped away from the control panel and walked up to the table Sonic was shackled to. Sonic was nearly passed out from all of the physical exhaustion from what had taken place.

"You know, you don't like you had a fun time. Maybe we need to have a double session. Maybe then we could get a smile on your face," said Kane. Sonic immediately smiled, knowing that if he didn't, the torture would continue.

"That's much better," said Kane. He made his way out of the room and motioned the guards outside of it to go in and take Sonic back to his cell. He continued to walk down the cold, steel hallway until he reached the end of it. He made a right and walked down until he reached an elevator. He took it up to the top floor, where his room in the complex was. The elevator doors opened and Kane was greeted by a purple raven, named Quote, who was second-in-command of Kane's army.

"What do you want, Quote?" asked Kane.

"Metal Sonic has come back with the Master Emerald. He wishes to see you," said Quote.

"Well where is he?"

"He's in the other room." Quote led Kane into the room next to them. There stood Metal Sonic with the Master Emerald next to him. The broken down bodies of Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll were in the corner. Fang was in a red chair, grabbing his chest in pain.

"Well, I see your mission was a success," said a pleased Kane, "I'll take the emerald now." Kane approached the Master Emerald but Metal Sonic grabbed his arm.

"Not yet," said Metal Sonic in its monotone, "I hope you have not forgotten our deal."

"Don't worry I haven't."

"Tell me it then"

"Ok, when I conquer Mobius, I will give you a generous amount of land for you to rule over. Then we will create an alliance with each other and together, all of Mobius will bow down to you and I as the supreme and undisputed rulers of this planet."

"Good, you have not forgotten. The Emerald is now yours. Also, Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll were greatly damaged in acquiring this Emerald."

"Say no more. Quote, give these two robot warriors a tune up" Quote obeyed and motioned the two robots to follow him and they did.

Before he left Quote turned to Kane and said, "I also dug up some information about that black hedgehog and compiled a report. You might want to read it. It's on your desk.

Metal Sonic and Fang followed all three of them out of the door and to the elevator. Kane watched them leave, grabbed the report from his desk and then approached a window that overlooked the ocean. It was a clear night and the moonlight reflected beautifully on the ocean waters. Kane smirked to himself as he marveled at this beauty.

"Now, I have the Master Emerald. Nothing can stop me now! Soon I will be the surpreme leader of Mobius. Everyone will bow down to the might of Master Kane. HAHAHAHA!"

_Setting: Back on Angel Island_

It had been a few hours since everyone had arrived at Knuckle's mansion. Shadow, Rouge, Charmy and Cream were sitting on the couch watching television in the living room. Vector was listening to music on his headphones in the kitchen. Espio was in another room meditating. Amy was in the bathroom bandaging Deak's wound.

"Damn! Watch were you're touching," Deak said after Amy accidentally pressed down too hard on his wound.

"I'm sorry, Deak," replied Amy, "I don't do this often. All I have to do is get one more layer of tape on this wound and you'll be all set." She got the last layer on without any problems.

"There you're all set," she said as she put the medical tape away.

"Thanks for taking care of that," he said. Deak made his way out of the bathroom and joined everyone who was watching television. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Amy soon joined them and she sat down on the couch next to Deak. Blaze came out from the foyer and she looked out the clear door in the living room. There she saw Knuckles all alone, sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"What's wrong with Knuckles," said Blaze, "I'm worried about him. He's been outside, sitting on that cliff for almost two hours."

"He's still crying about his dumb emerald," said Deak.

"Shut up, Deak!" said Amy angrily, "Knuckles has been going through a rough time. We haven't seen him in six months. He's alone all the time."

"I'm going to talk to him. I'm a guardian too. Maybe I can get through to him," said Blaze. She made her way outside and approached Knuckles. Knuckles heard the door open and turned his head to see who had opened it. He got up from the cliff and stood up to face Blaze.

"What are you doing out here, Blaze?" asked Knuckles.

"I should be asking you that, Knuckles," replied Blaze, "Why are you out here, all alone?"

"I was just looking at the jungle," said Knuckles, "I don't really get a chance to do so."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead." Blaze took a seat next to Knuckles. For about ten minutes, there was silence. They did nothing but look at the jungle in the moonlight together. Knuckles then sighed to himself and buried his face in hands.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Blaze.

"It's nothing, Blaze. Just that the Master Emerald is gone. I gotta find it now," responded Knuckeds. His voice was muffled since his hands were still covering his face. Blaze was not convinced by this response.

"That's not it. There's something else, isn't else?" asked Blaze.

"_Damn! There's nothing getting past here,"_ Knuckles thought to himself.

"You can tell me," continued Blaze.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's just that, my mind is torn right now. Half of me wants to do one thing and the other half is saying to do the opposite. One half wants me to just off this cliff right now..." Blaze gasped at this.

"Why would you want to do something stupid like that!" said Blaze.

"Because I'm a failure. I failed everyone. It was my sworn duty to protect the Master Emerald and now it's gone. Well, I don't really want to kill myself, but I do feel like a waste of space and a failure. Sometimes, I wish I didn't have to guard this Emerald and that's where my other half comes in. It says I should just forget about the Emerald. I could live a normal life and not be so alone all the time. Sometimes I wonder if my sworn duty is..."

"To be all alone for eternity. Not having any friends and feeling empty on the inside," interrupted Blaze. Knuckles was shocked. He was going to say the same thing.

"I don't believe this. No one has ever understood how I felt. I felt so alone before. You seem to know exactly how I feel. That's never happened before," said Knuckles is amazement.

Blaze said in response, "Well, that's because I'm a guardian too, Knuckles. That pain you feel, I feel it too. At times, I feel empty and alone. I thought no one would understand me until...I met you." Blaze stared in Knuckle's eyes and Knuckles stared into Blaze's eyes. The faces drew closer until his lips pressed against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she flung her arms on top of his shoulders. Their tongues touched each other and they began making out. Little did they realize that they had a small audience.

"Aw, that's so romantic," said Amy, who was watching the entire thing from the glass door. Everyone from the living room got up from what they were doing and started watching Blaze and Knuckles make out.

"Damn, everyone's getting some but me," said Deak. Vector came into the living room but he accidentally tripped on an untied shoe lace.

"AH, CRAP!" yelled Vector in pain. This caught the attention of both Knuckles and Blaze and they broke the kiss. They saw that everyone was looking at them. Both of their cheeks turned red with embarrassment. They both mad their way inside. When they stepped in, Deak mockingly clapped his hands.

"Let's hear it for the happy couple," said Deak, still clapping his hands, "Hey, Charmy, you might be hearing some more ghost noises tonight." Knuckles gave Deak a death glare.

"Don't get so worked up about it, Knuckles. Deak likes to be asshole sometimes," said Shadow, who was lying on the couch.

"I guess some people here don't appreciate my sense of humor," responded Deak, "If anyone needs be I'll be getting something to eat." He then walked into the kitchen.

Vector started to enter the foyer and up the stairs. He looked down and said, "Well I've had enough action for one day. I'm going to sleep." Pretty soon, everyone followed Vector and went upstairs to sleep.

_Setting: Kane's Office_

Kane was sitting in his chair reading the report on Shadow that Quote had created. He had a small smirk on his face as he flipped through the pages.

"So, Shadow The Hedgehog, it seems we have more in common than I originally thought. All this time I thought Sonic was my biggest threat, but now I know that it might just be you. Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, we are so alike yet so different," Kane said to himself.

_Well, there you go, KnuxBlaze. There aren't any other fics about KnuxBlaze on here and I think that they could make a good couple, so I guess I'm a pioneer for this couple._

_What will become of Sonic and Tails while imprisoned? How will Knuckles find the Master Emerald? What do Kane and Shadow have in common? And why is Deak such an asshole? Keep reading and reviewing to find out! And again, thanks for the reviews._


	8. Moving Ahead and Looking Back

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sega. Deacon Sparks, Kane, Karen and Quote are all owned by me, JerseyDevil.**

**Chapter 7: Moving Ahead and Looking Back  
**

_Setting: Prison Island, Sonic's Cell_

The door to the cell opened and Sonic was thrown forcefully in by the robot guards and the door was quickly slammed behind him.

"Sonic!" yelled a voice from the other side. A young, burnt-orange fox boy came from the other side of the cell and rushed toward Sonic. He placed his hands on Sonic's shoulder and side. Sonic groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," he said, "What did that monster do to you?"

"Don't worry about me Tails," he replied weakly, "Just be happy they don't torture you. The only thing that bastard does in make you build and program robot soldiers all day. No lasers, no "fun time. You've been here much longer than me and you're not at physically hurt as me. Maybe you can make it long enough..."

"Don't say that Sonic!" shouted Tails, "Someone will come for us. You'll get better and be back to running around and saving the world again." Sonic nodded in agreement. He knew that the chances of being rescued were not favorable, but he had to keep hope alive in Tail's heart. If they stopped believing, Kane would be successful in defeating them. He continued to grunt in pain as he rubbed his injured chest. Tails saw Sonic is such pain and small tears formed in his eyes and began to drip down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," he said in a small whisper, "If I hadn't gotten kidnapped, you wouldn't be in this mess right now." Sonic was taken aback by these comments. He got back up on one knee and placed his hand on Tail's shoulder.

"C'mon, Tails, don't cry," said Sonic as he began to wipe Tail's tears with his thumb, "This is _not_ your fault. If anyone is to blame, its that bastard, Kane. I have no regrets in coming over here and trying to rescue you. I wouldn't take what I did back for anything. Your my lil' bro, Tails, and I'd do anything for you."

Tails replied, "Thanks, Sonic." Tails wrapped his arms around Sonic in a hug and Sonic hugged him back to comfort him.

"Let's get some sleep, Tails," Sonic said, "You need your strength and I definitely need mine." Tails nodded in agreement and they both crawled into their separate beds, although they were actually actually single mattresses on opposite sides of the room being held up by two bars attached to the sides. Sonic and Tails fell into a deep slumber soon afterwards.

_Setting: The next morning; Angel Island_

The next morning, a pleasant smell of home cooking could be smelt in the air throughout the house. Amy had gotten up an hour before anyone else so she decided to make a big breakfast for everyone in the house. Pretty soon, everyone came down to see who was cooking. Cream was the first one downstairs.

"What'cha making, Amy?" asked the young rabbit, "It smells real good."

"Thanks," said Amy in appreciation, "I've been up all morning cooking breakfast. I made pancakes, toast and eggs."

"I hope this food tastes as good as it smells," said a voice from the other room. In came Knuckles, who was followed by Blaze. All three took their seats in the kitchen. In the next ten minutes, everyone was downstairs in the kitchen.

"Who's making pancakes?" asked Deak. Everyone pointed to Amy. Deak grabbed a plate and put a stack of ten on it. He took one bite and it felt like heaven in his mouth.

"Damn! These pancakes are great," said Deak, "You are a kick-ass cook, Amy!"

"Thanks," Amy said in embarrassment, "I'm glad you like them." After breakfast, everyone went into another room to talk over strategy. The room was a bland one, solide white walls and a long wooden table that stretched the entire length of the room. Everyone took a seat by the table.

"So, what are we gonna do about Kane?" asked Shadow.

"The real question is 'What the hell are we sitting around here for?'," replied Deak, "I say we leave right now, go to Prison Island and kick some ass!" Deak started to get and reach for the door, but Vector grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hold up, Deak. We can't go into Prison Island and start blasting up the place. We need to recover right now and make up a plan. Your shoulder is still injured, Knuckles is still beat from his fight from Metal Knuckles and everyone else is exhausted. We need to rest up," said Vector.

"Fine!" said Deak reluctantly.

"I say we wait a couple days until we strike. That should give us enough time to recover and also come up with a good strategy," said Espio. Everyone agreed on this plan and collectively left the room. Deak was the last one in the room.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the table in frustration, causing a crack in it. Shadow saw this and approached Deak.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing really," said Deak, "I just don't wanna wait to attack Kane. I wanna just go on Prison Island, beat the crap out of Kane and get my money."

"Well, you gotta be patient about this," responded Shadow, "First of all, we're not even sure if Kane is on Prison Island. We're just going to get Sonic and Tails and find out more about Kane. Secondly, you can't just go and defeat an empire in just one day. You have to realize that we could be in this for the long haul."

Deal gave Shadow a small smile and said, "I know. I just wanna get paid. The bounty on this guy is enormous and I want it."

"_That's Deak. Always thinking about money," _Shadow thought to himself as he left the room. "You coming?" he asked when he reached the doorway. Deak pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Be there in just a minute," he said as he took his first puff. Shadow left Deak in the room.

_Setting: Kane's Office on Prison Island, sunset_

Kane was looking at the ocean from the window in his office.

"_Soon enough, the world will be mine,"_ is what he thought. An evil grin came across his face when he imagined what being the unchallenged dictator of Mobius would be like. His train of though was lost when there was a knock on the door. Kane went over to open it and his right hand man, Quote, came rushing in.

"Good news, sir," he said with a smile on his face, "I've just gotten word that your ocean base is ready along with your reactor. I still don't know what the hell you're planning to do with that thing, but it's done."

"Where is it?" Kane asked.

"It's fifteen miles off the coast of Station Square," answered Quote. Kane left his office and got into the elevator. Quote closely followed him behind. Kane pressed the button on the elevator which had the letter B on it, which stood for the basement.

"Everything is going according to plan, Quote. As long as this Shadow and his little friends know what is good for them, and stay out of my business, this will be a breeze. But if they do, no problem, I'll just kill them," he said. The elevator doors slid open when the shaft reached the basement and revealed a large room. The room was basically empty, except for a machine in the center of the room.

This machine was a circular object, that had the Master Emerald floating in it. Kane went over to a control console next to the machine and pressed a few buttons. The Master Emerald began to spin very rapidly and gave off an enormous green aura of light. Kane approached the machine but before he entered it, he turned his head toward Quote.

"Quote, I want you to take care of things around here while I'm gone.Do not let anyone interfere with our plans. The plan is in motion now. If anyone trespasses on this island, do not bother with taking them prisoner. Just kill them," ordered Kane.

"I wont let you down, sir," replied Quote. Kane entered the green aura and placed his hands on the glowing surface of the Master Emerald. All of a sudden, the green aura disappeared as well as Kane and the Master Emerald.

"I wonder what he plans to do with the Master Emerald?" Quote asked himself.

_Setting: The next night, Angel Island_

Deak was lying on the bed in one of the guest rooms in Knuckles' mansion, smoking a cigarette. Shadow walked into the smoke-filled room. The stench of smoke that was filling the room causing Shadow to cringe at it.

"Damn, Deak. You should ease off on those things. Your gonna get cancer one of these days," said Shadow. Deak snickered at this comment.

"Shadow, I'm a bounty hunter. I deal with crazy mother fuckers with intentions to kill almost every day of my life. Cancer is the least of my worries," replied Deak. Shadow shrugged Deak's response off.

"I just talked to Vector and he got in contact with the pilot, Bruno. We're leaving for Prison Island tomorrow mourning," said Shadow.

"All Right!" exclaimed a happy Deak, "One step closer to getting that big bounty." Shadow sighed.

"Is money _all_ you care about?" asked Shadow.

"Well, basically...yeah," replied Deak. Shadow took a seat on the bed Deak was lying on.

"C'mon, Deak, there has to be someone or something you care about. Is there?" asked Shadow.

"_Someone..."_ was all that stood in Deak's mind. He took a deep sigh.

"Fine, Shadow, I'm gonna tell you a story, but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone, including Rouge," said Deak.

"Sure thing, Deak," replied Shadow. Deak pulled out a picture out of his utility belt, which was hanging on a wooden bedpost. He tossed the picture to Shadow and he took a look at it. In it was a young, light-blue fox girl. Shadow stared at the photo with curiosity.

"Her name is Karen," said Deak.

"Karen, eh," said Shadow, "What is she, your girlfriend or something."

"Nah, just a friend," said Deak, laughing to himself. However, his look turned into one of sadness and said, "Well, an ex-friend. It all started when I was around eight or nine, can't really remember. Somewhere in between, probably..."

_FLASHBACK- Deak, Age 8 ½ _(AN: Deak is still telling the story but I'm gonna describe it in the third person.)

It was a sunny day in the Chemical Plant Zone. The skies were clear and a rainbow was present in the sky, since a rain storm had just cleared. Deak was in class at his school, sitting in the back, sleeping as usual. He was awoken by the ring of the school bell and he left his desk and left the classroom. He was walking down the hallway, with a tile floor and walls paved with white brick that had green lockers pressed up against them. He reached the main school door and pushed it open.

"_I didn't have to kick anyone's ass today, so I guess it was a good day,"_ Deak thought to himself as he walked down the concrete walkway toward the street. However, he heard voices coming from behind him.

"C'mon, give it back," yelled out a girlish voice from behind him. Deacon turned around and saw two hawks, one red and one green, tossing a white backpack over the head of a young, light-blue foxgirl. They were waving thee backpack in front of her and playing monkey in the middle.

"You want it come and get it, missy," said the red hawk, waving the backpack in front of her and then throwing it to the green hawk. The green hawk was about to throw it back to the red hawk, but the fox girl pulled back her leg and drilled it right into a particular sensitive area.

"My balls!" shouted the green hawk in pain, as he grabbed his hurting area and dropped to one knee. The fox girl grabbed her backpack and tried to run away, but the red hawk grabbed her and threw her face first into the mud.

"You bitch, you think you can just run from us," said the red hawk in anger. The fox girl was now crying out of fear. The red hawk stood right above the young fox girl. He picked up the girl by her shirt collar.

"Put her down, tough guy," said a voice from behind. He turned around and there stood young Deak.

"I didn't know the circus was town," joked the green hawk, just coming up to his feet. Deak responded with a punch to the face. He turned back toward the red hawk.

"You wanna fight, so fight me," said Deak. The hawk charged toward Deak and tried to punch him but Deak ducked and slammed his fist into the back of the hawk's head, sending him into the ground. Deak jumped on and started punching the hawk repeatedly in the head and chest, until he felt someone grab him by the ear.

"So, Deacon, I see we've gotten into another fight," said a voice from behind him. He turned his head and saw an elderly, brown grizzly bear dressed in a grey business suit. It was Mr. Grizz, the principal of the school.

"Ow...What the hell!...You can't touch me," complained Deak as Mr. Grizz dragged him into thee school building and into the principal's office.

_About an hour later_

Deak stepped out of the principal's office in a grumpy mood. He had just been given a two day suspension for fighting. He made his way down the hallway, but he was met by someone, a young, light-blue fox girl, the same one who was being picked on by the hawks.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Deak. The young fox girl approached him shyly.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me," she said softly, "So, you're Deacon. I've heard some things about you."

"Like what?" questioned Deak.

"Like, that you're trouble and that you're weird and that I should stay away from you," she said in a shameful tone.

"Oh, thanks. I feel much better now," replied Deak sarcastically and then made his way down the hall. The fox girl rushed down the hallway toward Deak and grabbed his arm in order to get his attention.

"All those horrible things are just what I've been told, not what I think," she said, trying to make Deak feel better.

"So, what do you think about me?" asked Deak.

"I think although you have a rough appearance, you have a kind heart," she replied. A small smile appeared on Deak's face. The two continued to walk outside the school and down the street.

"Well, you know my name...so what's yours?" asked Deak.

"Karen," she said, "So what happened in there, Deacon?"

"Well, this wasn't my first fight so I'm suspended for a couple days," responded Deak, "And just call me Deak."

"Okay...Deaco- I mean Deak," she replied. They approached an apartment complex constructed of brick. This was where Deak lived.

"Well, I gotta go now and explain to my parents that I suspended for two days," sulked Deak, "That should be fun."

"Well, good luck, Deak," said Karen, "Thank you for what you did today." Deak went inside of the building and Karen continued down the street.

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, what happened between you two?" asked Shadow. Deak took in a deep breath.

"Well, as time grew, I continued to get suspended and kicked out of schools. I fell into a bad crown, a gang known as the Midnight Family. We wore all black clothes and went around robbing people, beating people up and setting things on fire, crap like that. Karen wasn't liking where I was going, but by then, I didn't give damn about my future. I was just living for today, not tomorrow. However, she still remained close to me. I don't know why. Maybe it was because she had hope that I would one day change. Then one night, we ganged up on this guy from a rival gang. We jumped him in an alleyway and started beating him with fists, sticks and kicking him. Karen evidently saw the whole thing and she was shocked. She said that I had become a monster and that she never wanted to see me again," he explained, "Pretty soon after that, I got arrested for beating the guy into a coma, which I already explained to ya when we first met."

"Damn," said Shadow, "That sucks. Have you ever tried tracking her down?"

"No. Thing is, I've probably become worse since my days with the Midnight Families. I sure she still hates me," responded Deak.

Shadow got up from the bed. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night, Deak."

"Night," responded Deak. Shadow made his way out of the room, leaving the picture of Karen next to where Deak was lying. Deak picked up the picture and stared at it for a minute, reminiscing about his old childhood friend. Deak then threw the picture across the room, turned out the lights and went to sleep.

However, the picture fell into a black puddle of thick goo. The goo absorbed the picture and began to flow toward the wall and out of the window that was left open.

_Setting: The next mourning, outisde Knuckles' mansion_

Everyone was standing outside of Knuckles' mansion waiting for the helicopter to arrive. The sky was very cloudy and the rain was falling lightly.

"I wonder where Bruno is," complained Vector, "He was supposed to be a half hour ago. I don't know what the hell is taking him so long." After that, chopper blades could be heard from behind them and a gust of wind could be felt on their backs. The chopper emerged from behind the mansion and landed in front of it. Bruno stuck his head out from the side of the driver window.

"Where we going today?" he asked.

"Prison Island," replied Shadow. Everyone got on the helicopter and it took off.

_Yes, another chapter that is all dialogue. Don't worry, the next chapter is gonna be mostly action. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and sorry for the lengthy wait for an update, I've been busy with other shit, but now that's all done. Keep reading and keep reviewing._


	9. Prison Break Island

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sega. Deacon Sparks, Kane, Karen and Quote are all owned by me, JerseyDevil.**

_(A/N: To answer a question, the name Kane does come from the wrestler. I was searching for a good name and I noticed how Kane's main color is red and so is the Kane in my story. I was watching Raw while racking my brain for a name and "BAM!", Kane was born)_

**Chapter 8: Prison Break Island**

_Setting: The helicopter going to Prison Island_

The gang had been in the helicopter for a couple of hours now and were growing impatient.

"What the hell is taking us so long?" complained Deak.

"Prison Island isn't exactly next door to Angel Island, plus with the storm and the fog, I can't fly as high and fast I would like to," responded Bruno.

After twenty more minutes, a silhouette of an island and a base appeared in the fog. Prison Island was now just ahead of them.

"Keep low, Bruno," instructed Vector, "We'll use the fog to disguise our appearance. We'll come out through it and surprise them."

"How will we attack?" asked Amy. A bolt of lightning then struck besides the helicopter. The impact upon the water caused sparks to fly in the air. An idea suddenly struck Deak. He opened the side door of the helicopter and stood on the edge of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Rouge.

"Answering Amy's question," responded Deak, "I have an idea on a first attack."

_Setting: Prison Island_

Quote was standing outside of the entrance to the base. He had gotten a tip that their would be a strike against them today in the mourning. He approached a small group of robots and hedgehog clone soldiers who were on the beach area in front of the base.

"Listen up, I've received word that there's going to be an attack on this base very soon. The supposed attackers are believed to be coming from Angel Island so there is a good chance they will strike from this area. Be alert, guard the base and leave no survivors," commanded Quote. The purple raven afterwards left the beach and walked inside of the base. One of the hedgehog clones, a brown one, stepped in front of everyone.

"Okay, you heard Commander Quote. Stay alert and kill all intruders," said the soldier clone. Fifteen minutes passed by with no action. After a while, the sound of chopper blades could be heard in the distance. Everyone pulled out their guns and aimed them toward the sound. They could soon see the silhouette of a helicopter in the distance and a figure sticking out of the side. The helicopter turned sideways.

"Time for a barbecue," shouted a voice from the helicopter. Suddenly a large surge of electricity flew toward them. The electricity made an impact among the sand on the beach and caused an immense explosion, destroying all of the guards.

The helicopter lowered down to the sand and the chopper blades stopped. Everyone climbed out of the helicopter and onto the sandy beach.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Deak had a great idea there," said Knuckles, after landing on the sand.

Deak responded, "Just working with what we had." Everyone rushed up to the steps leading to the Prison Island base. While climbing the grey, stone steps, they were interrupted by a gun shot. They looked up and saw a group of six robot soldiers.

Shadow went into a spindash and rushed into one of them, causing it to explode. Amy's Piko Piko Hammer took out two of them. A ninja shuriken thrown by Espio took down another robot, while Knuckles punched one of the robots, sending it flying into another robot, causing both of them to explode.

"That was too easy!" said Amy, holding her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Amy," warned Knuckles, "We just got here." The group reached the top of the stairs. There stood a steel door with "Top Secret: Trespassers Will Be Dealt With" written on the doors in yellow block letters.

"So, how do we get in?" asked Rouge. Everyone racked their brains for a minute until the sound of thunder struck. Deak smirked and backed away from the door. He formed an enormous electricity ball in his hands and chucked it at the door. The impact caused an explosion which caused a gapping hole to be formed in the door.

Hedgehog guards from inside the base noticed the blast and rushed out of the hole. They drew their guns and stared firing out of it. Everyone rushed to the sides of the hole. The guards ran out of bullets and the group noticed this.

Vector led the charge into the hole and tackled one of the hedgehog soldiers. Shadow rushed in second and spindashed through two others, who were in a single file line. Deak came in afterwards and shot the remaining three guards with his M-9.

"The same hedgehog guards and robots," observed Deak, "This isn't gonna be too hard." However the rest of the gang did not notice one of the hedgehog guards crawling toward the metal wall. He struggled to his feet and with the last ounce of his strength, pressed a red button attached to the wall. Red lights began to flash from the hallways and a loud blaring noise echoes through the halls of the base.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert," said a robotic voice over the loudspeakers.

"Shit!" exclaimed Shadow.

"This should up the challenge a bit," said Deak.

_Setting: Kane's office_

Quote was sitting in a chair with his feet up on Kane's desk, the chair on its rear legs. The alarm went off, taking Quote by surprise and causing him to fall backwards onto the ground with the chair. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Dammit! This is just what I need!" shouted Quote angrily. He turned around and began to search the bookcase behind. He found a white book with a red stripe across it and pulled it out. It revealed a black, round button up against the wall.

"Let's see who our trespassers are," said Quote to himself. He pressed the black button and the wall to the right of him slid open, revealing a large number of television screens. Quote walked over to them and started to survey them. One of the television screens revealed Shadow, Deak, Rouge and others who were seemingly on their side.

"You're back, Shadow. I have to make sure this time, you're interference will lead to your demise," said Quote under his breath. He rushed over to Kane's desk, grabbed his pistol off of it and rushed out of the door.

_Setting: Prison Island, Base Entrance_

"What do we do now?" asked Cream, "They know we're here."

"We gotta keep going," said Knuckles, "We should be fine if we stick together." With those words, the gang raced up ahead and through a couple hallways. They were soon bombarded with gun shots. A door next to them was busted wide open by a robot kicking it down. They raced ahead a few feet to get a better fighting angle.

"Freeze," said a voice coming from behind them. There stood a brown hedgehog soldier holding up a shotgun to the. Behind him, there were at least a dozen other soldiers.

"You have nowhere to run, so just give up," said the soldier. Deak smirked and spread his arms. All of a sudden, lights in the hallway blew out, leaving the area in complete darkness. A large noise of metal clanking and bones shattering could be heard. After the lights were restored, it looked like a plague had hit the area. There were the bodies of defeated hedgehog soldiers and robots lying all across the hallway. The gang all stood in fighting positions waiting for the next adversary to come out and attack them.

"If I'm counting right, that's the third time I've taken care of your asses," bragged Deak.

"Shut up, Deak!" shouted Knuckles, "I'm getting tired of all your shit!" Deak got right up into Knuckles' face.

"So, you gonna do something about it?" said Deak, in a stern tone, "Or are you just gonna run your damn mouth?" Knuckles shoved Deak back with both hands and Deak wanted to charged him but Vector and Shadow held him back while Knuckles was being restrained by Espio, Rouge and Blaze.

"Dammit, you two! The last thing we need is dysfunction here. You guys need to get along!" shouted an angry Vector.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my boss!" shouted Deak in response.

"Listen..." said Vector in an attempt to reason.

"No, I'm tired of listening," said Deak, beginning to walk away, "I'm gonna get this Kane bastard and my money, _alone_."

"Deak, don't do anything stupid," pleaded Shadow, "You can't defeat a whole army all by yourself." Deak ignored his comments and continued down the hallway, gun in his hand.

"Great! We have enough problems in taking down Kane, and now he have a moral dilemma in the group," said Rouge.

"Not really," said Espio, "I think Deak just left the group."

"Good riddance!" said Knuckles.

"Hold up, Knux," interrupted Vector, "Deak may have some character issues, he's helped us a few times already. We need him as much as he needs us." Shadow began to race up ahead of them, down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" asked Rouge with concern.

"To talk to Deak," responded Shadow, "He'll get himself killed going in there alone." After saying this, he sprinted up ahead toward Deak.

_Setting: A few hallways ahead._

"_That red bastard," _thought Deak angrily to himself as he , _"He's lucky I didn't kick his sorry ass!"_

"Going somewhere?" said a voice from behind him. Deak turned around and saw a white hedgehog soldier behind him, holding a knife.

"Well I know where you're going," said Deak, "Straight to hell!" The hedgehog soldier charged him and swung his knife, aiming for Deak's throat. Deak sidestepped the attack and formed an electric sphere in his hand. He tossed it toward the hedgehog clone and it made contact, sending the soldier flying into the steel wall.

"Should've brought a gun," said Deak walking over towards the clone. He then pulled out his M-9 and shot the hedgehog soldier right between the eyes.

"Maybe you're not as screwed as I thought," said a voice from down the hallway. Deak turned his head and saw that it was Shadow.

"What are you doing here?" said Deak scornfully. Shadow approached Deak.

"C'mon, Deak. You know I'm on your side. Listen, why don't you...," was all Shadow could get out.

"No! I'm not going back. Not with _him_!" interrupted Deak. Shadow sighed.

"Deak, the truth is, you can't do this alone. Kane's army is too massive and too powerful for someone to take it down alone. But those guys back there need you too. If I could take down this damn army alone, I'd do it. But I can't and neither can you or anyone else back there," said Shadow, "You're not thinking correctly, Deak. You could get killed by doing this alone." Deak thought to himself for a minute. Vector and Rouge soon approached them down the hallway.

"So, Deak, are you back with us?" asked Vector.

"Fine, I'm back with you guys. But tell Knuckles anymore crap like what just went down and I'm out," responded Deak. Vector waved everyone ahead and the gang regrouped in the hallway. Deak gave Knuckles an evil stare, one which Knuckles returned.

"So now what's our plan?" asked Blaze.

"We go into the basement," said Vector, "That's where we believe they're holding Sonic and Tails."

"I hope my Sonic isn't hurt," said Amy. Thinking about Sonic being imprisoned and tortured began to choke her up. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Ms. Amy," said Cream, laying a comforting arm around her shoulder, "I'm sure that Sonic's okay. I know that it hurts a lot. That's how I felt when Tails was kidnapped, but if you have faith, anything can be possible."

"Thanks, Cream," said Amy, wiping her eyes. The gang advanced on toward the elevator to gain access to the basement.

_Setting: Sonic and Tails' cell about an hour later_

Sonic was pacing to and fro in his jail cell. He was very nervous and jumpy. Tails was supposed to be taken out of his cell by now and there was no meal for them in the cell.

"You think they just leaving us in here until we starve to death?" asked Sonic, "Maybe this is their last form of torture, first the lasers to wear the body down quickly and then the starvation to kill us slowly." Tails, who was sitting on his bed, was now very nervous at this, as he curled into a ball, into the fetal position.

"I'm scared, Sonic. I don't wanna die," said Tails weakly. He was trying to be brave by fighting back the tears that were brimming in his eyes. Sonic sat on the bed next to Tails and began rubbing his back.

"Don't worry, Tails. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you," he said.

"Thanks, Sonic. I don't know if I could've found the strength to carry on through this without you," said Tails. They sat on the bed for what seemed like for an eternity, waiting for any signs of what was going on to occur. Suddenly, a huge smile spread across Tails' face.

"You think...someone's trying to rescue us and that's why no one's coming," said a beaming Tails, "I mean, if someone's invading this place, there's more on the minds of those running it than a couple of prisoners."

"_Not likely...," _thought Sonic to himself. However he patted Tails' head and said, "Sure, that's a possiblity. You never know, anything can happen." As soon as he finished this statement, the door to the cell was knocked down by a robot.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Sonic, rising to his feet. He saw the robot guard on the ground with the cell door laying across the room. In the doorway, stood a black hedghog, a white bat, a yellow and blue porcupine and a pink hedgehog.

"Sonic!" exclaimed the pink hedgehog as she rushed over to him. She glomped right on top of him and began to sob into his chest. Sonic returned the hug, rubbing her back. The others soon followed into the room. Tails knew who their rescuers were and he jumped off his bed.

"Shadow?" he inquired, "Is that you?" Shadow nodded yes to answer.

"Looks like someone's happy to see you," said Rouge toward Sonic and Amy. Amy lifted her head from off of Sonic's chest.

"I'm just happy that we found Sonic unharmed," responded Amy.

"It's been a while since you knocked me down like that," joked Sonic. He then asked, "So are you the only ones who came or are there others? And who's this guy?"

"Nope, Knuckles, Cream, Blaze and the entire Chaotix are here and his name is Deacon Sparks, but just call him Deak,"said Rouge. All of a sudden, a girlish scream could be heard from outside of the cell. Rouge and Shadow peeked around the doorway to see what was going on.

"Crap!" said Rouge as he saw what the situation was. A purple raven had Blaze in his clutches with a gun to her head. Knuckles was at the front with a look of deep concern on his face. Cream and the Chaotix were behind him, looking nervous as well.

"Now you're all coming with me," said Quote, "Or your little kitty friend gets her brains blown out."

"You lay one finger on her and I'll knock your head right off your shoulders," said Knuckles.

"You talk big," snickered tQuote, "But don't forget I have gun in my hand."

"So do I," said Deak, holding up his M-9 toward the raven. The raven turned around and saw the porcupine holding up a gun to him. Quote laughed to himself.

"I suggest you drop that," replied Quote, "Unless you want your friend here to get blown to hell!" Deak did not drop his gun, but he did chuckle.

"And I suggest you look behind you?" warned Deak sarcastically. Quote turned around and was met with a fist to the face, courtesy of Knuckles. The punch sent Quote straight to the cold metal floor. Blaze broke free of Quote's clutch rushed into Knuckles' arms.

"Thanks for saving me," she said gratefully and then gave him a kiss on the lips. Shadow grabbed Quote by the throat and stared him right in the eye.

"Where's Kane?" he asked sternly.

"I dunno," replied Quote, "I'm just making a living." Deak had enough of his tone. He took his M-9 and positioned it right underneath his chin, the barrel of the gun aimed directly at the purple raven's throat.

"I believe my friend just asked you a question," said Deak, "Now if you're not gonna answer them, I might as well spill your organs all over the damn hallway."

"No, No, Don't Shoot!" replied Quote nervously, "I'll answer anything you want, ANYTHING! Just please don't kill me. I'm the one in charge! I swear Kane is not here!"

"Where's your office, or wherever you work?" asked Sonic.

"I-I-It's on the top floor," replied Quote, who was still nervous, "We'll take the elevator, it's right down the hallway."

"Fine, but don't try any slick shit or you'll be meeting Mr. Boomy here," warned Deak. The gang made their way down the hallway. When they reached the elevator, Shadow and Deak took Quote into the elevator.

"Deak and I are gonna interrogate Quote by ourselves. Everyone else look around here for supplies, food or any other crap you think we're gonna need for this," said Shadow. Rouge stepped up close to Shadow.

"I wanna come with you, Shad," asked Rouge.

"I don't think so, Rouge," responded Shadow, "Leave the information digging to me and Deak."

"Puw-Wease?" asked Rouge, giving her best "puppy dog" face and twirling Shadow's chest fur with her finger. Shadow sighed and waved Rouge to enter the elevator. Rouge gave Shadow a kiss on the cheek to thank him. Shadow pressed the button on the control panel that represented the top floor and the doors closed. Deak made a hand gesture that represented a whip crack and used his mouth to accommodate the motion with a whipping sound effect. This caused Quote to laugh.

"Shut up!" shouted Deak, hitting Quote on the back of the head with his hand.

"Too bad you can't practice what you preach," commented Rouge. Deak didn't reply and just sulked up against the wall of the elevator.

_Well that's the end of that ordeal. Sonic and Tails have been rescued by the gang and now Deak, Shadow and Rouge are set to find out about Kane's operations. The next chapter is going to be **huge** because the origins of Kane are going to be revealed. So keep on with the reviews!_

_Also, on a side note, I found out that this story has been placed in a C2. It's called Tales of an Ultimate and it has some great Shadow stories so you should go check it out if you like my stories._

_Peace out, pimps and pimpettes._


	10. Diary of a Doctor

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sega. Deacon Sparks, Kane, Karen and Quote are all owned by me, JerseyDevil.**

**Chapter 9: Diary of a Doctor**

_Setting: Kane's office, two hours after the end of Chapter 8_

"So that's where Kane is planning to strike next," said Rouge, "Station Square."

"Yeah," responded Deak.

"And what about the Master Emerald?" asked Shadow, "How does he plan to use it?"

"I don't know," said Quote, shrugging his shoulders. Deak pulled out his M-9 and placed the temple on Quote's head.

"You're not bullshitting us, are you!" shouted Deak.

"N-n-n-n-no," said Quote, the gun causing him to shake nervously, "He hasn't told me about his plans with the Master Emerald."

"Put that gun away, Deak," said Rouge, "Quote's complying with us so there's no reason to intimidate him with it."

"Just making sure our little birdie friend is giving us all he knows about Kane," said Deak, putting his gun away. He continued, "I don't want some stupid trickery methods to get in the way of me..."

"...and your money," finished Shadow, "We all know that's the reason you're here."

"Damn straight!" responded Deak. Shadow shrugged Deak off and approached Quote.

"So what about Kane?" asked Shadow, "Where the hell did he come from and what does he want?" Quote pulled out a black and white marble notebook from the bookshelf behind him and tossed it to Shadow.

"Whole thing's too complicated to explain," said Quote, "That has everything you need to know about Master Kane and how he came about." Shadow looked hard at the marble notebook. He signaled Deak and Rouge to come toward him and they did.

"I'll read this later," said Shadow, "What do you suppose we do with Quote?" Quote was sitting on the chair by Kane's desk. He glanced over at the window, which provided a view of the ocean. The rain softly touched the glass of the window. He smirked as he saw an opportunity to escape and he rushed over to the window and jumped out of it.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Deak, looking over to where the noise came from. He noticed the broken glass and an empty chair where Quote was sitting.

"He's escaping!" said Rouge.

"My ass he is!" snarled Deak. He pulled out his M-9 and walked over to the windowpane. There he saw Quote flying over the ocean in an attempt to escape. He shot five bullets in Quote's direction. They all hit the target and Quote's lifeless body plummeted into the ocean. The water turned red as the purple raven sank to his aquatic grave.

"He ain't escaping any more," said Deak. He put his M-9 back in his utility belt and had a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Well, at least we were able to get the information we needed from him," said Rouge. Both Deak and Rouge started to head out of the door. Shadow went over to where Quote had been sitting and sat down in the chair, marble notebook in hand.

"You coming with us?" asked Rouge, halfway out the door.

"Nope," responded Shadow, "I'm gonna stay behind and read this over." Deak and Rouge left the room and headed toward the elevator. Shadow read the cover on the notebook, which was "Kane" written in a black marker. He opened up the notebook and read the first page.

_Day One,_

_Black Doom has been defeated by Shadow, but nobody has seen the ultimate life form ever since that battle took place two weeks ago. Some people believe he died in using Chaos Control in destroying the Black Comet and the Black Arms. Others speculate that he is wandering on ARK. Black Doom has also not been discovered or seen since that final fight. It is common knowledge that Doom was killed in the fight against Shadow. I wouldn't mind finding the corpse of Black Doom. I have many uses for it._

"Black Doom?" said Shadow to himself, "What does have to do with Kane?" He turned the page and continued to read on.

_Day Twenty,_

_I finally found it! After three weeks of searching, I found the body of Black Doom. It is true the Black Doom met his demise in his final battle with Shadow. I can now finally recognize my greatest plan yet. After all of my failed attempts, I will finally rule all of Mobius and nobody will be able to stop me. Not even, Sonic the Hedgehg. Mwah-HAHAHAHA!_

_Day Sixty,_

_Operation Doom is now in complete motion. I have taken gallons of blood from the carcass of Black Doom and am now researching both the blood and my grandfather's past research files. It is only a matter of time until I have my project completed and then I will be ready to conquer all of Mobius to rule myself._

_Day Two-Hundred Seventy _(AN: Jumping ahead a little bit)

_Ha ha! I am all set to create my own ultimate lifeform. I have done the research and have studied all of my grandfather's notes on Project Shadow. I know how to emulate the success he had on Shadow and I will use this to create my own lifeform who will be at my command and follow every order I give it._

_Day Four-Hundred Thirty two, _

_YES! All of my hard work is finally about to pay off! In just a few days, my Ultimate Lifeform will be ready to come out of its hyperbolic chamber and then, I will rule the world! The lifeform is a purple raven. I have decided to bestow the name "Quote" on my creation; my brain child. I got it from a famous poem that featured a raven. The famous quote was "Quote the raven, Nevermore" and pretty soon it will be Mobius the free world, nevermore. I will become the evil dictator._

_Day Four- Hundred Fifty,_

_I can't believe it! I wasted a year and half for this joke of a lifeform. Quote is nowhere near an Ultimate Lifeform. He has no special abilities, has zero fighting skill, cannot take much damage and is a pathetic coward. I am so disgusted with him that I just threw him back into the chamber he came out of. Where did I go wrong? What did grandfather do with Shadow that I failed to do with Quote? I will work day and night to achieve my vision of my own Ultimate Lifeform._

_Day Five-Hundred,_

_It makes perfect sense now! I now realize my flaw with Quote. When grandfather created Shadow, the blood he used from Doom was fresh and lively. I blood I used on Quote was from a Black Doom who had been dead for over a month. Therefore, to achieve the effects that resulted in Shadow, I must use much more of Doom's blood to create an Ultimate Lifeform who is just as powerful as Shadow was. I must now begin planning another Ultimate Lifeform from scratch, but now I know what to do to prevent the mistake that Quote was._

_Day Six-Hundred Sixty-Six,  
_

_My Ultimate Lifeform has been completed! Project Kane has been everything that I hoped it would be. He is a red and grey wolfbat. Kane does not have the speed that Shadow has, but he is as strong as Shadow is fast, plus his ability to fly gives him another advantage in battle. No disrespect to my grandfather, but I believe that Kane is much more powerful than Shadow ever was. Total domination over Mobius is now all but guaranteed. With Kane at the helm of my indestructible army, the world will soon belong to me. Everyone will remember me, DOCTOR IVO ROBOTNIC, the unchallanged ruler of Mobius and a God who gave life to Kane, the most destructive and unstoppable being to ever exist!_

Shadow closed the book in shock. He threw it back on the desk and walked toward the elevator and took out a walkie talkie. He pressed the red button on the black communicator.

"Deak, where are you?" asked Shadow.

"We found a kitchen," responded Deak, "It's on the third floor, all the way down the hallway."

"I'll meet you there," said Shadow, as he stepped into the elevator and pressed a white button with the number three written in black.

_Setting: Kitchen on Prison Island base_

Everyone was hanging around in the kitchen. The kitchen was actually more of a living room since it featured a few couches, a television, a computer and several bedrooms which stemmed from the kitchen. Deak was watching television on a recliner chair, smoking a cigarette. Knuckles and Blaze were cuddling up on the sofa. Amy and Sonic were also doing the same thing on another sofa. Espio was in one of the bedrooms meditating. Tails, Cream and Charmy were sitting right up in front of television. Vector and Rouge were sitting by the kitchen table, talking.

"You get any word about about Shadow?" said Rouge to Deak.

"He'll be here in like a minute," replied Deak, "Keep your pants on."

"I know, I've asked you like a hundred times but-"

"No, I mean, literally, keep your pants on when Shadow gets here. There's little kids here and I don't think you should go all X-Rated on them," responded Deak. Everyone gave a look that said "Shut Up!" Well, everyone except Sonic. He was laughing hysterically.

"Finally, someone who appreciates my humor," said Deak, as he put out his cigarette in the ash tray.

Shadow came in from the door in the kitchen. Rouge walked up to him and gave him a hug. Shadow had a blank look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Rouge, "You look weird. What did you find out about Kane?"

"Well," replied Shadow, "He's kind of my brother." Everyone was in shock about his comment.

"Wait, I didn't know you had a brother," said Vector.

"Well, he's only my brother in technical terms," explained Shadow, "You see, after I defeated Black Doom, Dr. Eggman was able to collect Doom's blood and use it to create an Ultimate Lifeform of his own."

"Well, Ultimate Lifeform or no Ultimate Lifeform, that son of a bitch is going down...AARG!" growled Sonic. As he was saying this, he leaped up from the ground and this caused great pain all over his body.

"Ooh, Sonic," said a concerned Amy, "You can't just jump up like that. Your body needs to recover from all of the abuse you received from Kane." Sonic then had a devious smile on his face.

"Well, I know something that will make me feel better," said Sonic, wrapping his arms around Amy. His hands slid down her back and he began to reach up her red dress. Amy cheeks turned a deep shade of red and giggled in embarrassment.

"Not here, in front of everyone," said Amy. Sonic then took Amy by the hand and led her into one of the bedrooms and closed the door. Charmed, who was watching the two, turned his head toward Deak.

"Deak, are Sonic and Amy gonna make ghost noises, too?" asked Charmy.

"You bet your ass they will!" said Deak with a smirk on his face, "From the looks of things, we could have so many people making ghost noises, we'll have a haunted house on our hands."

"H-h—haunted house?" said the terrified Cream.

"Don't worry Cream," reassured Charmy, "He doesn't mean real ghosts or haunted houses. He's talking about noises when people do things."

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" asked Tails. Tails was really smart and instantly knew what Deak was talking about.

"Yep," said Charmy, "They're gonna have sex!" This caused everyone in the room to burst into laughter, except for Shadow, who never seemed to laugh.

"We can still hear you," said Sonic through the door, "The door didn't close right! And we're just fooling around." Shadow had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Wait a second, Sonic and Amy?" questioned the black hedgehog, "When the hell did that happen? Didn't Sonic always think that Amy was just an annoyance to him?"

"Well, Amy stopped chasing Sonic around, so he stopped finding her annoying," replied Knuckles, "Plus, she grown quite a figure on herself. She's gotten some curves and larger breasts on her..."

"Okay, Okay," interrupted Shadow, "I get the idea. Amy got hot and less annoying and now Sonic likes her." Everyone then dropped the subject and gathered around to the living room.

"What's our next move?" asked Deak, "We know Kane's next target is Station Square. Let's head out first thing tomorrow morning." Deak got up from the recliner chair and headed toward the kitchen, but Vector grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hold up, Deak," said Vector, "We need to be patience with catching Kane."

"God dammit!" exclaimed Deak, slamming his fist on the kitchen table, "I am sick and tired of all of this patience crap! Let's get this whole thing over with!" Shadow walked over to Deak.

"Deak, we all know you want to get that bounty," said Shadow, "But we need some time to recover. Sonic and Tails have gone through some physical exhaustion. They're gonna help us with Kane and they need to recover. It might take a few days for them to recover, so you need to grow some patience."

"Okay!" said Deak, "I'll wait with you!"

_Setting: Kane's base off the coast of Station Square; The next day at sunset_

Kane was resting on his red, leather throne in his lair. He was looking out of a large window that had the city lights of Station Square and the rays of the setting sun reflecting off of the ocean water. It was a true sight of beauty. Kane's tranquility was soon interrupted by a purple weasel entering the room. The weasel was accompanied by a slender, green duck and a stocky, yellow bear.

"What is it Fang?" asked Kane.

"Your second hand bloke, Quote, is dead," said Fang in his deep accent. Kane got up from his seat and walked over to Fang and his thugs. He had an emotionless look on this face.

"You don't seem too disappointed, mate," said Fang.

"Well, if Quote's dead, that means he failed me. Besides, he was a failed experiment. I knew it was a mistake making him second in command. At least we got rid of some dead weight,"said Kane, "How would you like to take Quote's place at second at command. You seem to be capable of handling such a task." Kane held out his hand. "I might even give you a small bit of land for you and your cohorts to watch over."

"You've got yourself a deal, mate," said Fang shaking his hand. He then noticed the large window and commented, "A little close to shore there. How has nobody noticed this." Kane chuckled at Fang's comment.

"Fang, do you think that I am stupid enough to do something like that," replied Kane, "My base is composed of advanced cloaking technology. It reflects the light around it to create an optical illusion that nothing is there. To the naked eye, all that is here is air and the ocean water."

"Brilliant idea, mate," complimented Fang, "With your intelligence, your plans to dominate Mobius will be successful."

"No need for compliments, Fang. Walk with me, I want to discuss my strategy for our attack on Station Square," said Kane. Kane walked out of the door and into a hallway with black, metal walls.

"So what is our strategy?" asked Fang.

"In exactly five days, this plan will commence. I will dispatch a small army of robots into the city. Not a lot, just over 500 to cause enough distraction toward those who will try to thwart my attack," explained Kane. Kane and Fang stopped at the end of the short hallway. He typed in the digits "32389" into the keypad and the door opened. The steel doors slid open to reveal a spacious room with a balcony overlooking the Master Emerald, which was being held in a large glass cylinder. Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll were standing next to the cylinder.

About an hour later, Fang emerged from the room. He and Kane had gone over all of their planning for the attack on Station Square and he knew that his main objective was to keep Deacon Sparks out of the picture.

"So, boss, about this Deacon guy, how are we gonna keep him out of Master Kane's hair?" asked the yellow bear.

"I was ten steps ahead of Kane with his plans, Bark," replied Fang, "Did you and Bean get what I told you to get."

"Yea, boss, we got what you asked for," responded Bean.

"That's a good bloke," said Fang, "Cause that's what we're gonna use to keep our friend, Deacon, out of the way of Kane's plan."

Inside the room, Kane was staring at the Master Emerald from outside of its container.

"Now I just need to keep So-" said Kane.

"I want Sonic! I will kill him and prove that I am the real Sonic," said Metal Sonic coldly, "Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll will take care of the other two nuisances who run around with them."

"I like you enthusiasm, Metal Sonic," replied Kane with a grin on his face, "But the real plan lies withing this emerald and when it kicks into gear, nothing will be able to stop me, not even Shadow, my inferior copy!" Kane then burst out a stereotypical evil laugh.

_Setting: Prison Island, five days later_

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen watching television. However, pretty soon, the show was interrupted by a news break. A reporter appeared on the screen.

"_Hello, viewers. I am here in the streets of Station Square. There is much panic in the streets of the largest and grandest city on Mobius. It appears Kane has stricken yet again, causing fear and discomfort on a large scale. Robot soldiers of Kane's army have stormed the streets of Station Square. G.U.N. soldiers have tried to thwart the invasion, but they have had little success. And yet again, Sonic the Hedgehog has yet to be seen. Many fear the worst while some remain optimistic that he will return and defeat Kane. We will be stand-"_

That was all Shadow could handle so he turned of the television using the remote.

"All right, guys," said Shadow, heading toward one of the bedrooms, "Let's roll."

Vector began to speak, "Okay, I'll call Bru-"

"No time for that," interrupted Shadow, who pulled out a white duffel bag from the bedroom, "We need to get there now." Shadow dumped the contents of the bag out onto the floor, which were the seven Chaos Emerald.

"Hey, I got emeralds just like those," said Blaze. She went into another bedroom and took out a black suitcase and opened it up, revealing the Sol Emeralds, which Blaze was the guardian of. Shadow made a circle out of the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Everyone get in the circle," instructed Shadow. Everyone followed his instructions. Shadow then took in the emeralds' powers and yelled out, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and a bright flash consumed everyone and disappeared into thin air.

_Setting: Station Square_

A bright flash occurred in the middle of the street and the entire gang appeared after the flash faded. The scene in the streets of Station Square were very similar to those in Westopolis. There were burning buildings, the bodies of G.U.N. soldiers and people scared out of their minds running from Kane's robot army.

"I guess we go the opposite direction everyone else is going," said Deak.

"No shit!" said Sonic. Then raced ahead and after a couple of blocks, they saw a large group of robot soldiers marching in the streets. It looked like there was a couple hundred of them standing in front of them.

"Surrender now or you will be destroyed," said one of the robots. Espio threw a ninja shurikan at the robot who made the threat, causing it to malfunction.

"That's a no!" shouted Shadow. The robots then charged the gang. Everyone got into fighting stances and prepared themselves for battle.

"Let's get this party started!" said Sonic. This was going to be a hellacious battle.

_So, Kane was created by Dr. Eggman and now everyone is set to take on Kane's army in Station Square. Told ya this chapter was gonna be huge. Not only plot-wise but literally, this has been the longest chapter so far. So what is up the sleeves of both Kane and Fang and will our heroes be successful? There's only one way to find out: READ AND REVIEW!_

_Until next time, keep on reading and in the wise words of Dave Chapelle, "Hey, Hey, Hey, Smoke Weed Everyday!" Yea, I'm a role model for the kids._


	11. Station Square Showdown

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sega. Deacon Sparks, Kane, Karen and Quote are all owned by me, JerseyDevil.**

**Chapter 10: Station Square Showdown**

_Setting: Right where Chapter 9 left off_

The robot army was about to charge Sonic and the gang. However, the robots suddenly stopped in their tracks.

"What's wrong?" joked Sonic, "You scared?" Right after this, an explosion was heard the near distance behind him. They turned around and saw the explosion was caused by a bomb thrown by a green bird. Next to the green bird was Fang.

"How's it going?" joked Deak, "I see you found a nice little pony to ride." Bean started to charge Deak, but Fang held him back.

"Don't lose your temper, Bean," said Fang, "That bloke is just a little punk!"

"I'll show you who's a punk!" exclaimed Deak, "I'm gonna kick your cowboy ass all over the streets of this city!"

"You'll have to catch us first," replied Fang. He and Bean then dashed into the nearby alleyway. Deak charged in after them. Espio began to follow Deak.

"I'm going with you, Deak," said Espio, "Two on two is much better than two on one."

"Okay, but gotta keep up cause I'm not slowing down for you," replied Deak. They raced into the alley where Fang and Bean had gone into. Fang and his cohort were standing in front of a black SUV in the street. A yellow bear was in the driver's seat.

"Hey, boss, get in. We need to go to the warehouse," said Bark. Fang and Bean got in and the van raced off. Deak rushed into the street at the end of the alley, with Espio following him. Deak spotted a motorcycle parked next to the curb. He got on it and sped off. Espio started running behind him since he was fast enough to keep up with the motorcycle on his own feet. They raced down the street following the black truck. Fang and his thugs noticed the presence of both Deak and Espio behind them. Bean stuck his neck out of the sunroof and started to throw bombs at them.

"Damn! We've been spotted, Espio," warned Deak, "Stay alert!" Deak and Espio were able to dodge the bombs that Bean was throwing towards them. Deak pulled out his M-9 and started firing away at the SUV. This pattern continued for about fifteen minutes until the van finally stopped in front of a warehouse, located on a pier that overlooked the ocean waters.

Deak stopped on his motorcycle about a block away from the pier and Espio stopped running and took a seat on the curb to catch his breath.

"What did we stop here for?" asked Espio.

"To rest up for a second," replied Deak, scanning the area ahead of him and watching where Fang was going. He saw Fang get out of the car and enter the warehouse through a big, red, wooden door, with Bean and Bark following him. Deak pulled out his M-9 and rushed towards the SUV, which Espio following. All of a sudden, Espio disappeared into thin air.

"Espio? Espio!" asked a freaked-out Deak, "Where are you?" Espio appeared before him.

"Don't worry, Deak. I was just using my camouflage abilities. This way, it will be much easier for me to sneak in," responded Espio. He then "disappeared" again. Deak rushed towards the door and slowly pushed it open.

_Setting: Elsewhere in Station Square_

The robots charged their opposition. Sonic and Shadow went into a spindash and charged into two robots, sending them flying into the air and crashing into the street pavement, causing an explosion upon impact. Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer and smashed away at the robots. Rouge fly high into the sky, swooped down feet first and kicked one the robots backwards. The robot collided with another robots, causing a chain reaction of robots exploding. Little did they know that they were being watched from the room of a building that was overlooking the Station Square streets.

"It's not looking to good," said Metal Sonic, "They are easily handling your army."

"Don't worry about them," replied Kane, who was holding a square device that resembled a palm pilot. The device began to beep repeatedly and Kane continued speaking, "The robots are only there to distract them. You know what to do now, right?"

"Yes," replied Metal Sonic. It then transformed into a pile of black goo and crept down the side of the building and down to the streets. Metal Sonic spotted the Chaos Emeralds and absorbed them in his gooey substance. It then returned back to the rooftop where Kane was via Chaos Control. The goo reformed back into Metal Sonic, Chaos Emeralds in hand. Kane wore an evil smirk on his face upon this sight.

"I knew the Chaos Emeralds were around here somewhere," said Kane, "This device was made specifically to track Chaos energy and find its location."

"Shall we go down now to them and annihilate our opposition?" asked Metal Knuckles, who was watching along with them.

"Not now, Knuckles," replied Kane, "Let's wait until our friends are done with our helpful diversions. There's something I need to do right now. Wait here until I give you the signal and then swarm down there and attack." Kane aligned the Chaos Emeralds in a circle around him and knelt to the ground. All of a sudden, the emeralds began to glow and a bright sphere of light was formed around Kane and the Chaos Emeralds. A few seconds later, the sphere of light collapsed into the air. Kane was now standing and was now surrounded by a neon red aura. His eyes were pupil-less white and his fur had turned a charcoal color.

"So, this is what my super form looks like," said a smirking Kane, "Chaos Control!" Kane disappeared in a flash, leaving the Metallix team alone on the roof.

_Setting: Station Square Warehouse_

Deak and an invisible Espio had been sneaking around the warehouse for nearly ten minutes now. With the exception of a hew hedgehog clone soldiers, they had met no opposition. Right now they were sneaking around around and between wooden crates and boxes.

"I have a feeling that this whole thing was some bitch move in order to keep us away from the action," suggested Deak, "Screw this, we're going to help the others in the real battle." Deak began to turn back until he heard a familiar voice.

"Please do-mph" cried a feminine voice.

"Shut up, bitch, or I'm gonna cut ya throat hole open," said a voice in an Australian accent. Deak knew that was Fang and he looked through one of the boxes to see who Fang had hostage. He peaked through but all he could see was the body of the large, yellow bear and Fang with a machete in his hand. He was able to catch a glimpse of a chair leg, but he could see anything else.

"See anything?" asked Espio.

"Not really," responded Deak, as he pulled out his M-9 "But I think it's time to crash their little party." Deak and Espio knocked over the wall of boxes behind Fang and his thugs. Fang, Bean and Bark all turned around and blocked the chair in which the hostage was in. Fang scrambled behind his two thugs. The noise of something turning could be heard.

"Bean, Bark, take a few steps to the side," said Fang. Bean and Bark did so and Deak face was in shock when he saw who Fang's hostage was. The hostage was a light-blue foxgirl, who was tied to a chair and gagged with a white cloth.

"Karen..." said a worried Deak. Karen tried to scream through the gag but nothing came out except for the "mph" sound. Tears were streaming out of her eyes.

Deak pointed his M-9 at Fang and said angrily, "Let her go. She's got nothing to do with Kane or your plans."

"I don't think I want to," responded Fang, who was rubbing his cheek against hers, "My, my Deak, isn't Karen such a pretty shelia."

"You better let her go, Fang," growled Deak.

"Or what?" said Fang, holding the blade of his machete to her neck.

"I'll blast your fucking head right of your shoulders!" exclaimed an angry Deak.

"What a filthy mouth, Deak," joked Fang. He pushed the roller chair Karen was tied to backwards and then chased it and hopped on it and shouted, "Bark is going to have to re-work that, mate." Deak started to chase Fang but Bark grabbed him by the neck and threw him over his shoulder onto the wooden floor. Espio threw a ninja shuriken in the direction of Bean, but he easily avoided it by flying into the air. Bean charged Espio but the chameleon dashed out of the duck's flight plan, causing Bean to crash head first into a box.

"He-he, I'm gonna kick your ass," said Bark, "When Bark's done with ya, you'll be wishing you were dead."

"Why the hell are you referring to your self in the third person," replied Deak. He then charged Bark and punch him square in the face. Deak raced behind Bark and performed a sweeping baseball slide to Bark's right leg.

"Watch your step, ya big piece of crap," taunted Deak. Deak then pulled back his leg and kicked Bark in the chest. Deak stood over Bark and tried to punch him in the face again but Bark caught his fist and bent it back. The bear hopped back on his feet and pulled Deak into a tight bearhug. However, Bark did not realize that Deak had quills where he was grabbing. Bark instantly pulled away and looked down at his arms. His yellow fur had turned orange from the yellow mixing with red blood on both arms and at parts of his shoulder.

"Ain't too smart there, Barky," said Deak. Deak then spread his arms and fired two boomerang shaped electric blasts towards Bark. Both shots impacted Bark's chest, sending him flying into the air and crashing into a brick wall on the far end of the warehouse.

"Looks like you took care of that bumbling idiot," said a voice from behind him. Deak turned around and saw that it was Espio who said that.

"Get out of here, Espio," said Deak, "I'll take care of Fang alone."

"But why?" asked Espio.

"It's my fault that Fang has Karen tied to a chair," replied Deak, "I'm the one who got her into this mess and I'm gonna get her out.

"What are you talking about, Deak?" asked a confused Espio, "And who's Karen?" However, by the time he finished the question, Deak had run down by where Fang had taken Karen.

"Stubborn son of a bitch," muttered Espio under his breath and then made his way out of the warehouse.

_Setting: Station Square Streets_

Shadow and the gang had been fighting the robots for quite a while now and so far, had been very successful.

"We're kicking some metal ass here!" bragged Rouge. Then she saw one robot jumping through a glass window into a store.

"Oh no you don't!" said Rouge. She chased the robot into the store, which was nothing more than an average convenience store. The robot ran through the back area for employees only and Rouge chased him. The robot bolted through the steel door and Rouge followed it. However, when she made a left turn, a hand reached from behind her and covered her mouth. She then felt a painful force strike her back and she fell to her knees.

"Don't try to fight, whore," said a voice coldly from behind her, "Chaos Control!" And in a flash, Rouge had disappeared from the area. The robot ran back the way it came and returned to battle, only to fall victim to Amy's Piko Piko Hammer.

_Setting: Warehouse_

Fang was waiting in a long hallway with wooden crates and cardboard boxes serving as the tall hallways that cast the strip in shadow. He was looking over to Karen, the young foxgirl he had taken hostage. Karen tried to scream for help, hoping some one would notice her muffled cries. Fang knew Karen's plan, pulled down her gag and pressed his lips against hers so she could make any noise and continued to kiss his helpless victim. When he was done, he tightened the gag on her mouth and held a gun to her noise.

"Now I suggest you shut up, bitch, or I'll have to quiet you for good," snarled Fang. His warning proved effective as Karen did quiet down. Tears of fear were streaming down her cheek and her hope was nearly gone. However, her tears stopped as soon as she saw a familiar figure, a yellow and blue porcupine.

"Let her go," said Deak, "Karen has nothing to do with this."

"What's wrong, Deak? No sassy comeback? No punk ass comment?" joked Fang. Deak swung his fist and connected with Fang's skull.

"I'm too pissed off for this shit!" screamed Deak in anger.

"How about we make a deal, mate?" asked Fang, as he rose to his feet "You beat me in fight, you when this lovely shelia, but if you lose, she's mine and you stay out of our business."

"Fine by me," replied Deak, "Your mouth just wrote a check that your ass can't check." Fang pulled a machete and swung it, aiming for his head. However, Deak was able to duck the swing and punch Fang in the ribcage. Deak then grabbed Fang by his shoulder and went for a punch to the face, but Fang was able to pull out his gun and pistol whipped Deak in the jaw. This caused Deak's mouth to cut open. Deak spit some blood out of his mouth. Fang pulled out his Magnum pistol and pointed it towards Deak. Deak ducked down and rushed behind a wooden crate for a shield. Deak then pulled his M-9 and pointed it at Fang. Fang quickly followed Deak's strategy and found his own wooden crate to use as a shield. The two then engaged in a shootout for a while. Bullets were ripping out of the temple of each gun. However, no bullets were able to reach their target because they had no time to truly aim, they could only creep their head over to briefly shoot a couple rounds of ammo at each other then duck back down behind thee crate. Pretty soon, both Deak and Fang were out of ammo.

"Looks like it's gonna be a real fight, now," said Deak, "Think you can fight without your gun?"

"Find out first hand, mate. I'm one tough bloke!" replied Fang. He then charged Deak and speared him onto the ground. Fang pulled back his fist and slammed it right into Deak's face. Fang then pulled out his machete and held it to Deak's neck.

"Looks like you lose, mate," sneered Fang as he pulled back the machete. However, the machete stopped its movement when it came in contact with something. A clanging sound could be heard upon the impact. Fang looked down and his eyes grew in amazement in what he saw. Deak had blocked the attack with his own fist, but there was no sign of blood anywhere. Deak took his other hand and fired a shot of electricity out of it onto Fang's chest, sending him flying of Deak's body. Fang struggled to one knee and was still shocked at what happened.

"How the hell?" asked Fang, "There's no blood on your hand, not even a cut. How?" Deak pulled of his glove and showed his robotic hand to Fang.

"Guess being a cyborg has its good parts," said Deak. He then formed a huge energy ball in his hand and fired it toward Fang. The impact sent Fang backwards until he crashed violently into a stack of wooden crates. Deak rushed after him and when he arrived he saw Fang was defeated. He then noticed another M-9 laying around the floor of the warehouse. He picked up the shiny, silver gun and saw that he had beaten Fang. He picked up Fang and slammed him back-first into another stack of wooden crates.

"I guess you win," replied Fang weakly, "Go ahead and get this over with." Deak put the temple of the gun to Fang's head. He then thought for a minute, pulled back the gun and whipped it right across Fang's face. He then began to walk away.

"A scumbag like you isn't even worth the bullets in this gun," said Deak as he walked away. Fang clutched his chest in pain and began to crawl his way out of a nearby door. Meanwhile, Deak was walking down the hallway lined with wooden crates to where Karen was tied up. All of a sudden, a green duck appeared from one of the sides. Deak held up his M-9 to the duck.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Deak.

"What did you do to boss?" asked Bean.

"I kicked his ass," said Deak, "And I suggest you get the hell out of here before I do the same to you." Bean did so as he spread his wings and flew down the way that he came. However, his stride was soon interrupted by a hissing sound. Then, he heard an enormous explosion and looked behind and saw wooden crates being blown up, row after row. Deak ran as fast as he could to get away from the blasts, but they soon caught up to him and sent him crashing to the ground. He struggled to his feet and saw that the entire warehouse was now ablaze. It would burn to the ground in a matter of minutes.

"Shit! I have to get Karen before she burns," said Deak to himself. He rushed down any path that was not engulfed in flames and after a couple minutes he found Karen, still gagged and tied to a chair. He quickly untied and he realized that she was unconscious from all the smoke. He carried her body over his shoulder and then continued to search for a way out.

_Setting: Outside the warehouse_

Espio had been waiting outside for nearly twenty minutes and was now getting worried about Deak. He wanted to go back in to check on him but the flames had made that basically impossible. All of a sudden, the front of the warehouse swung open and Espio got ready for whatever came out of it. What came out was Deak sprinting as fast as he could while carrying the unconscious Karen. He took her across the street and over to Espio and laid her down on the ground gently.

"You all right, Deak?" asked the chameleon.

"I'm fine," replied Deak, "But Karen's out cold. I can hear her breathing but I'm still worried about her."

"How do you know her?" asked Espio. The two approached Deak's motorcycle, with Deak sitting down on the bike and throwing her body over his shoulder.

"All explain it to you on the way," said Deak and the two raced off to meet the others.

_Setting: Station Square Streets_

"There's only one left!" shouted Tails. There stood the final robot of Kane's army, standing all alone around a pile of robot carcasses.

"Leave this one to me," said Shadow. He chaos control behind the robot and spindashed straight through its metallic torso. The robot then fell to the floor lifelessly and everyone cheered in celebration.

"Looks like you guys took care of things here," said a voice from the alley. It was Deak carrying a young foxgirl, accompanied by Espio.

"Who's she?"asked Amy.

"This is Karen," replied Deak. Shadow then looked around and noticed something, Rouge was missing.

"Has anyone seen Rouge?" asked Shadow. A look of confusion appeared on everyone's face followed by a look a worry.

"I thought I saw her fighting someone over there," said Knuckles, pointing to a windowpane with broken glass.

"Dammit! Where the hell is she!" exclaimed Shadow in frustration.

"I think I can answer that question," said a voice from above them. There stood a silver wolfbat surrounded by a red aura. It was Super Kane.

"You bastard!" barked Shadow, "Where the hell is she?" Kane threw a ball of clothing toward Shadow. He unraveled them to reveal that the ball was made out of Rouge's top and pants. Shadow's pupils caught fire.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" screamed Shadow.

"You'll have to catch me first, Shadow," said Kane. He then flew off in laughter. Shadow immediately followed Kane. Deak handed Karen to Espio.

"Keep her safe," demanded Deak, "I've got a bounty to cash in." He then jumped on his motorcycle and followed Shadow. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles afterwards started to follow in their paths, but three shadowy objected dropped down in front of them. One figure emerged from the group and revealed itself as Metal Sonic.

"Prepare to be annihilated, Sonic," said Metal Sonic. Amy immediately rushed toward Metal Sonic and said, "Don't you dare hurt my Sonikku!" Amy swung her Piko Piko Hammer toward her boyfriend's metal copy but was nailed by an energy beam out of its chest. The attack sent Amy crashing into a lamppost.

"Amy!" shouted Sonic. The blur hedgehog rushed to Amy and knelt down to her.

"I'm fine, Sonic," said Amy weakly, "Kick Metal's ass for me."

"No problem," replied Sonic, "Metal, you've hurt Amy for the last time! I'm gonna take you down once and for all!" Metal Sonic approached Sonic accompanied by Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll. Tails and Knuckles raced to Sonic's side and got into fighting stances.

"Let's dance," said Sonic and the fight was on.

_All Right! Team Sonic versus Team Metallix! The dream battle has only been a dream until now. Tune in next chapter for it._

_Well a lot of crap happened in this chapter. Deak "reunited" with Karen and defeated Fang. Kane became super and did something with Rouge. What was it? Read on to find out. I know I wrote almost nothing about the robot invasion of Station Square but I can't write five full pages about Sonic and Shadow blowing up robots cause it would get boring. Anyway, the story's at its climax now, so keep on with the reviews._

_Until next time, thanks for the reviews and keep reading._


	12. A Metal Showdown & A Plan of Chaos

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are owned by Sega. Deacon Sparks, Kane, Karen and Quote are all owned by me, JerseyDevil.**

**Chapter 11: A Metal Showdown & A Plan of Chaos**

_Setting: Right where Chapter 10 left off._

Metal Sonic went into a spindash and Sonic did the same. They both then blasted off at top speed toward each other. They collided with each other and the collision sent them flying backwards, still in their spindashes. Metal Sonic and Sonic both landed against skyscrapers blocks away from each other and then continued their spindashes toward each other. However, when the two foes were only a block away from each other, Metal Sonic jumped out of its spindash and fired an energy beam out of its chest toward Sonic. Sonic was still in his spindash and could not react to Metal's attack. Therefore, the beam was able to hit its target dead on. The impact of the blast catapulted Sonic into the air and his body crashed hard onto the street. Metal Sonic raced ahead to where Sonic had been knocked over to.

"You might have beaten me before, Sonic, but now you don't have the Chaos Emeralds to help you. Now you shall meet your demise and after I defeat, I will rule Mobius alongside Kane," said Metal Sonic. It then fired a shot of lightning out of its hand, but Sonic was able to get back on his feet and Metal's shot missed.

"You sure about that, Metal," said Sonic as he charged into a spindash and charged into Metal, launching him backwards into a nearby parked car. Metal's body tore through the car like a pair of scissors tears through a piece a paper. Its trip ended upon colliding with a brick wall. Meanwhile, Knuckles was busy taking on his own robotic counterpart.

"Your cat friend isn't here to save you anymore," said Metal Knuckles as he threw a punch in Knuckles direction. The punch connected with Knuckles chest and he fell to the ground. "Now I am going to finish you off once and for all," continued the echidna's metal duplicate. The three claws on Metal Knuckles' hand opened up on a laser cannon appeared from the middle. A charge was loaded in the gun. Knuckles hopped to his feet. Metal Knuckles shot a laser beam out of its gun but Knuckles was able to jump up and hop over the shot, which was aimed toward his feet.

(AN: From now on, MS Metal Sonic, MK Metal Knuckles and TD Tails Doll)

"You're gonna half to do better than that," said Knuckles. The echidna charged MK at top speed and punched it in the head. He then picked up MK and threw it with all of his might into a lamppost. Knuckles then charged MK again and tried to land another punch to the head, but MK was able to dodge it at the last minute. It dashed behind Knuckles and wrapped its arms around his torso. MK then sprung into the air and performed a suplex, crashing Knuckles head-first into the pavement of the street.

Elsewhere, Tails was being kept busy by TD. TD shot a fury of lasers out of its eyes. Tails was able to dodge most of them, but one made contact with his chest and it sent him flying into the sky. Fortunately, Tails was able to get his tails spinning while airborne and avoided crashing into the street. Tails raced up to TD and began to spin his tails in his robotic counterpart's face. TD formed a beam in its emerald attached to its head. Tails saw this and quickly flew out of its way. TD locked on to Tails and fired an energy beam. The beam hit its target, Tails. Tails lost control of his flight direction and crashed into a street light in midair, thus sending him into the ground. TD charged up another laser in its emerald and locked on again. However, before the laser could be fired, Sonic spindashed TD into a large glass window, causing it to shatter. Tails struggled to his feet.

"Thanks Sonic!" said the kitsune.

"Anytime, little bro," replied Sonic.

"Yea, I kn-Watch out Sonic!" exclaimed Tails in fright. Sonic turned his head and was met with a spindash by MS. The impact of the hit hurled Sonic down a block and into the front windshield of a parked car. MS raced ahead and continued his battle with Sonic.

* * *

_Setting: Elsewhere in Station Square_

Deak and Shadow were chasing Kane through the streets of Station Square for nearly twenty minutes now. Somewhere along the line, Kane took a hard right turn through and pair of skyscrapers standing next to each other and was able to lose Shadow and Kane. Deak got off his motorcycle and Shadow stopped running.

"Shit! We lost him," said Deak. Shadow was standing around for a minute until he remembered something Quote had told him.

"Wait a sec, Deak. Didn't Quote tell us that Kane's base was just off the coast of Station Square?" asked Shadow. Deak remembered that this was true and replied, "Yeah, let's head to the boardwalk area and start searching there." Deak started up the engine of the motorcycle and headed toward the boardwalk with Shadow following him.

* * *

_Setting: Back to the fight_

"Time to die, Sonic," said MS as he picked up Sonic's body from the windshield of the car. MS threw him onto the street MS charged up a laser in its chest and fired it at Sonic. However, Sonic was able to dodge the laser and kick MS in the head, sending its body onto the sidewalk. Sonic hopped on the car that MS was on.

"Guess your watch is a little fast," joked Sonic. Sonic then hopped onto the street and began to run in a circle at top speed. This caused a great gust of wind to form inside where Sonic had ran around. This gust formed into a mini-tornado. The mini-tornado rushed toward MS. It tried to get out of the way but MS was sucked in by Sonic's attack. The tornado shot MS high into the sky. MS then came crashing down to the earth, its body forming a dent in the street's pavement. MS emerged from the dent it caused and saw the Sonic was in a spindash headed toward it. MS, however, was able to duck back down in the dent, causing Sonic to miss and overshoot his target. MS hopped back up on its feet and fired a laser toward Sonic. The laser hit the target's feet, causing him to spin out of control and run right into a brick wall head-first.

As this was happening, Tails and TD were duking it out. TD fired a laser in the direction of Tails but he was able to jump up, get his tails spinning and fly into the air. Tails then went into a spindash and charged right into TD. Tails then went into another spindash and slammed into TD, sending it into the air. Tails spun his tails again and hovered in the sky. With all of his might, the young kitsune swung his feet into the chest of TD, sending it crashing into a steel pipe. After the impact, TD fell quickly onto the concrete of the sidewalk. Tails slid down the same pipe and when he reached the bottom, he kicked TD again, this time in the back, which sent it into the middle of the street.

However, Knuckles was not having the same luck as Tails. MK slammed its metal claws onto the back of Knuckles' head. Knuckles dropped to his hands and knees and began to cough up blood. MK lifted Knuckles over its head and threw him to the ground. MK then went into a spindash and tried to spin jump onto top of Knuckles' but he was able to scamper away from the attack in time. Knuckles threw a punch and his fist connected with MK's head. Knuckles then hopped into the air and spindashed into MK with great force. This caused the body of MK to form a great dent in the concrete. Knuckles spat out some blood onto MK. Knuckle then crouched down to MK in its dent. However, MK was able to catch Knuckles by surprise by launching a laser beam. The laser beam sent Knuckles flying into the night sky and then crashing into the earth. MK emerged from its hole and started to advance to where Knuckles lay.

* * *

_Setting: Kane's base_

"Ugh...M-my head! Wait a sec, where am I?" said a confused Rouge. All she could remember was being grabbed by someone while chasing a robot and then being knocked out. She opened her eyes and realized she could not move. She looked above her and saw her hands were chained above her on a pole. She looked below her and saw her feet had also been chained to the pole. She also noticed she wasn't wearing her normal outfit of a black tanktop and black pants. She was wearing a red dress that hugged all of her curves and went down to her ankles. On the left side, there was a slit that went as high as her left thigh.

"How did I get in this?" asked Rouge, "And who tied me up? Who's there!"

"No need to shout, my pretty, I'm right here behind you," said a voice in a heavy accent. Rouge tried to look over her shoulder, but the pole block your view.

"Oh, I am so sorry," said the voice, "I forgot that you couldn't see." A silver wolfbat emerged from the shadows behind Rouge. It was Super Kane. "I hope you don't mind me changing your clothes. This is a history changing moment and I figured you should dress properly for the event," he said.

"Oh, thanks, your such a gentleman," said Rouge sarcastically, "Too bad Shadow's gonna kick your ass as soon as he gets here." Kane laughed to himself and then approached Rouge. His face was now only inches from hers.

"You have some pretty lips,my dear," said Kane seductively, caressing her cheeks with his hand "Mind if I have a taste of them?"

"Sorry, bu-mph," said Rouge, before Kane cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. He started to kiss her deeply. He forced his tongue into her mouth as her caressed her curvy figure. However, Rouge ended his fun by biting down on his tongue.

"Dammit...You little bitch! Don't you know who your dealing with? I will kill you in an instant!" said Kane menacingly. Rouge was now frightened but she didn't let it show. He stared out of the enormous window at the other end of the room. The skyline of Station Square was getting a little bit larger with every passing second.

He laughed and said, "The age of Kane is only beginning. My plan is going into full effect now..."

* * *

_Setting: Back to the fight_

Knuckles was just getting up from MK's laser attack. When he was able to struggle back onto his feet, he was met with a spindash coming from behind by MK. The attack catapulted Knuckles into a large glass window and inside what looked like a bank. Knuckles was now had many cuts in his skin. He grasped his chest and when he looked down at his glove he saw that it was drenched in his blood. Knuckles began to collapse to the floor.

"_I can't win...It's too strong,"_ said Knuckles, his confidence in himself shattered like the glass he crashed through.

"Knuckles! Oh my god!" shouted a voice from behind him. Knuckles slowly turned his head and saw a purple cat in the distance. The cat rushed up to him and knelt down to his side.

"Bl-Blaze?" asked Knuckles, "You need to get out of here, it's too dangerous."

"I'm not leaving you, Knuckles," said Blaze, "Not li-argh!" MK had his claws dug into the back of Blaze. She was squirming in pain. Knuckles eyes lit in fury and he drove his fist right into MK's head. Mk released Blaze and tired to punch Knuckles, but he sidestepped the attack, hopped into the air and spindashed into MK with a tremendous force, sending MK out of the bank and back into the streets.

Tails was handling TD pretty well. However, TD fired a blue aura at Tails and it was able to surround him. The aura fired a laser back onto TD's emerald, giving TD control of the aura and everything inside it, including Tails. The aura began to shake up and down and slam Tails into the streets, cars, streetlights and walls. A brick from a wall that TD was next to fell onto TD, breaking the aura that Tails was trapped in. Tails struggled to his feet and spindashed into TD, sending the robot fox into the brick wall it was next to. Tails then spun his tails and flew into the sky and found a metal pipe on the roof of a short building. He saw TD emerge from the wall it collided with. Tails then flew down to TD's level and swung the pipe at it. The first swing collided with the back of TD, but when went to take another swing, TD was able to turn its head around and shot a laser at the pipe, causing it to fly into the sky, over the building it came from. TD then fired another laser at Tails, sending him flying onto the same roof in which he got the pipe from. Meanwhile, Sonic was in a hectic battle with his metallic double.

"Face it, Sonic," said MS, "You cannot win." MS grabbed Sonic by the neck and punched him in the jaw. MS dropped Sonic to the ground, backed up a few steps and went into a spindash. MS charged toward Sonic, but Sonic was able scamper away from the attack and he dropped to his knees again. However, MS was able to rebound of the hood of a car and form another spindash at Sonic. This one connected with his body, launching the hedgehog high into the sky and into a group of trash cans in a narrow alleyway. The cans were like bowling pins and Sonic knocked them over like a bowling ball. Sonic struggled to his feet and when he did, MS stood before him. His robotic adversary grabbed him and went to slam him in the wall, but Sonic was able to get his foot against the brick wall, swing over MS's gripping hands and kick MS in the back, crashing it into the wall. Sonic then kicked against the opposite wall just as MS turned its head. Sonic turned his body and drove his foot into MS's head and then went into a spindash and charged into MS at full force, sending it into a convenience store window. Sonic charged into the store and searched for MS. Unfortunately, MS's body was nowhere to be found. All that stood was a pile of bags of snacks, soda bottles and cans. Sonic began to go through the pile. MS emerged from a pile behind Sonic. MS snuck up on Sonic and grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the glass door of a refrigerator, breaking it.

* * *

_Setting: Station Square Coast_

"Man, where the hell is this floating piece of crap!" said an angry Deak. Shadow and he had been searching the coast areas of Station Square for nearly a half-hour. So far, they have had no luck at all, just miles and miles of ocean.

"Maybe, we're too late," said Shadow, "Maybe he's already killed Rouge. I failed her...just like I failed Maria." He then turned his head and hung it low. A tear was starting to form in his eye and it fell down his cheek. "Everyone I love dies! It's bullshit!" said Shadow and he slammed his fist into the wall. Deak noticed this and placed his arm on his shoulder.

"You can't give up like this, Shadow. Kane hasn't done anything to her yet, not now. Even if he did, Kane needs an ass kicking and you've gotta give it to him," said Deak, trying to comfort. Shadow picked up a rock and threw it in anger at the ocean water. The rock went airborne, but then it seemed to hit something because the rock disappeared and a sound of glass shattering could be heard.

"What the hell was that?" said Deak in surprise.

"I don't know," replied Shadow, "Let's check it out."

"Better yet, let's throw some shit at it and see what happens," said Deak. He threw a brick at the at the ocean and the same thing occurred. Then Deak spread his arms, causing the streetlights on the block to burnout and fired a shot of electricity at the area. The result was a downpour of shattering glass that resembled a waterfall. Shadow and Deak gasped at what they saw...

* * *

_Setting: The fight_

Tails was now struggling to his feet on the roof of a building. TD hovered up to where Tails was and fired a laser in Tails' direction. Tails dodged the laser and it impacted the ledge of the roof. It blew off a piece of concrete of the ledge into the street. TD fired another laser toward Tails, but it missed and hit a mirror that was conveniently located on the roof. The mirror fired back the laser at TD and launched TD off of the roof into a dark alleyway. Tails jumped over the ledge and hovered down into the alleyway. There were no lights and it was nighttime so Tails could not see at all. However, TD has night vision so it could see. It fired a laser at Tails and the impact of the blast sent him into the street. TD rushed over to where Tails was and fired another laser at Tails, but Tails was able to get his tails spinning and hover over TD. TD fired more lasers at Tails but he was able to dodge them all. Tails went into a spindash into the air and charged into TD, slamming it hard into the ground. TD was having a system meltdown and sparks were flying out of it. Tails stood confidently over his robotic duplicate, think he had won.

"Initiate Self-Destruct...in 5...4...," said TD. Tails quickly began to run away quickly, "3...2...1..."

Knuckles and MK were going blow for blow since the bank incident. Knuckles threw a punch and it connected with MK's metal torso. MK recovered and punched Knuckles in the head, sending him backwards dizzily. MK charged Knuckles and rammed its shoulder into his chest, causing him to collapse to the ground. MK then approached him and tried to punch Knuckles but the echidna was able to roll out of the way of the punch and got its metal claw hand in the pavement. Knuckled smirked and kicked MK in the back and then grabbed him out of the pavement and chucked him onto a manhole cover. Knuckled drove his fist into the ground and cracked it. Soon afterwards, small tremors began to form in the streets and caused cracks in the pavement. The manhole cover that MK was standing on blew open and sewer water burst out of the manhole like a geyser. The sewer water shot MK up into the moonlit sky and Knuckles had his eye on it. As soon as MK was within range, Knuckles delivered an uppercut to MK and sent it back into the geyser of sewer water. This time, Knuckles waited for MK to crash into the pavement. Knuckles then spindashed MK back into the geyser and Knuckles let MK crash down again. This time Knuckles spindashed MK even harder into the pavement and waited for it to get back on all fours. As MK struggled to its hands and knees, Knuckles was charging up a spindash. When MK began to get up to its feet, Knuckles finished charging and with all of his might, spindashed into MK, blasting the robotic echidna down several streets and into a gas station, causing an immense explosion in the distance.

Sonic and his adversary were also having a close match in a local convenience store. "Hate to waste perfectly good chili dogs," said Sonic as he grabbed a microwave with several chili dogs cooking inside of it, "But kicking your ass comes first!" Sonic slammed MS on the head with the microwave and then spindashed into MS. The impact sent MS out of the store and back on the streets. Sonic tried to kick MS in the head but his foot was caught by MS's metal claws. MS swung Sonic by his foot and slammed him head-first into a lamp post. MS then attempted to toss Sonic into a brick wall but the blue hedgehog was able to regain composure and kick off against the brick wall before his body could make an impact with it. Both MS and Sonic went into spindashes and charged into each other. However, this time, the impact sent both of them flying backwards. Sonic smashed into the side of a car while MS slammed into a newsstand. MS and Sonic rushed toward each other and once again spindashed into each other. The results were similar as Sonic smashed into a lamppost and MS smashed into the rear windshield of a taxi cab. MS and Sonic charged each other again, but this time, a yellow energy shield surrounded MS, but Sonic went into another spindash. When Sonic and MS collided, MS's energy shield sent Sonic flying backwards into the tenth story window of a skyscrapers. Sonic tumbled backwards until an office desk broke his fall. Sonic then checked himself an noticed pieces of glass stuck in his skin. He pulled the glass out of his skin, and blood soon started to trickle out of the cuts. Meanwhile, MS spindashed up the side of the skyscrapers and into the window that Sonic fell through. MS then formed an energy beam in a stomach. Sonic thought this was the end, but then an idea suddenly hit him. He got back up on his feet and got in a running stance. _"Gotta time this just right,"_ thought Sonic to himself as he saw the beam form in MS's chest. The beam fired and Sonic rushed toward MS and a blue energy field formed around his body. The beam reflected off of the blue energy field and fired right back onto MS, sending him flying out of the window and crashing onto a minivan parked below. Sonic saw where MS landed, jumped down and spindashed onto MS, causing an explosion which launched Sonic into the sky. The hedgehog landed on his feet several feet away from the explosion.

"Check and mate!" said Sonic in victory. He then fell on his back from exhaustion.

* * *

_Setting: Station Square Coast; right from where we left it_

...they saw Chaos Kane _(AN: I'm changing the name of Kane's super form to Chaos Kane- no real reason, I just think it sounds better)_, standing there with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Deak and Shadow had found what they had been looking for.

"Alright, asshole!" shouted Deak as he got into a fighting stance, "Time for you to take a permanent dirt nap." Kane chuckled to himself. Shadow and Deak charged toward him but Kane flew backwards and next to his hostage, Rouge.

"Hold it right there!" shouted Kane, "Or else your bat friend, will be taking that 'dirt nap' that your friend was talking about, Shadow." Rouge had a look of fear on her face as he stared into Shadow's eyes. This look fueled Shadow's rage.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" barked Shadow in anger.

"You might want to give up," said Deak, "It's two against one." Kane again laughed at Deak's statement. "What's so god damn funny!" said Deak angrily.

"Oh, nothing," said Kane, "Just the fact that there is a slight error in your outburst." Kane then made a "come over" gesture by waving his hand to another room which was hidden in the shadows. Out came liquid humanoid that was transparent except for the visible brain in its head.

"I'd like all three of you to meet Chaos, the god of destruction," said Kane.

"That's a god," said Deak, "I mean, it looks kind of tough, but it doesn't look like a god."

"Just wait until it absorbed all of the Chaos Emeralds," snickered Kane, "Then it will become Perfect Chaos. Just think, the Ultimate Lifeform and a god, side by side. We could never be stopped. After we dispose of you two, Perfect Chaos will destroy Station Square. Everyone on Mobius will have no choice but to surrender and accept me as their master!" Chaos went over to the Chaos Emeralds, which were placed in a row on a grey table. However, Shadow raced over to them and grabbed them before Chaos could.

"Nevermind, that now, Chaos. Go into the city and have some fun," ordered Kane. Chaos did so and leaped out the way that Deak and Shadow entered the room.

"Ha! It's two against on-" said Deak before Shadow moved his arm in front of the porcupine.

"Deak, I want to fight Kane alone. Go into the city and fight that thing," pleaded Shadow. Deak was about to protest, but he knew that Shadow wanted to fight for Rouge alone. He couldn't let another girl he loved die. Deak agreed to Shadow's wish, raced out the window, got on his motorcycle and rode off into the city, looking for Chaos.

"Ready, Shadow?" asked Kane. Shadow ignored him and placed the Chaos Emeralds in a circle around him. He knelt down and absorbed the remaining energy of the emeralds. A bright flash surrounded Shadow and when it went away, Shadow fur had turned cream and he was surrounded by a golden aura. He had transformed into Super Shadow.

"Now I'm ready," said Shadow. Super Shadow and Chaos Kane floated into the air and charged toward each other...

_Hell yeah! Major battles are coming up in the next two chapters. Ch. 12 & 13 will be occurring at the same time because I want to give the next two battles their own chapter. This is how it's going to go down._

_Chapter 12: Deak vs. Chaos_

_Chapter 13: Super Shadow vs. Chaos Kane_

_So that's a little preview of the upcoming chapters. They might bee a little shorter because they're both gonna be just one big fight scene and it's hard to write seven pages of just one fight. Keep on reading and reviewing and until next time, remember to check your closet for Chuck Norris and the Bogeyman._


	13. The Final Battles

_Yes, it's true. The Jersey Devil is back and better and more sexy than ever. There are many reasons to explain my absence: 1. Computer Problems; 2. I was writing this last chapter and my flash drive broke, so I lost everything; 3. I was too lazy to write_

_I've decided to nix my previous idea of giving the final two fights each their own chapter, so you're getting both fights in one chapter. On the the legal crap..._

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are property of Sega. Deacon Sparks, Kane and Karen are all owned by me, Jersey Devil.**

**Chapter 12: The Final Battles**

_Setting: Deak vs. Chaos_

Chaos was running wild in the streets of Station Square, tossing around cars and streetlights into buildings and into the ground. Chaos roamed the streets, leaving a path of destruction in the path behind it. However, this made it easy for Deak to follow.

"Looks like if I just follow all these piles of crap," Deak said to himself, "I'll get to that bastard." Deak continued to drive on his motorcycle down the streets, which where littered with burning rubble, a result of Chaos' rampage. All of a sudden, a loud explosion went off behind Deak and jolted him off of his motorcycle and into the street. Deak looked behind him to see where the explosion came from and who started it. As Deak rose to his feet, a tall, lean humanoid figure emerged from the smoke and revealed its self to be Chaos.

"There you are, you son of a bitch!" said Deak as he got into a fighting stance, "Ready for an ass kicking!" Chaos repsonded by forming a ball of chaos energy in its hand and launching it towards Deak, sending him flying backwards into the side of a parked car. Deak used the hood of the car to get up to his feet. Chaos slowly approached Deak. Deak pulled out his M-9 and fired four shots into Chaos' chest. The bullets were absorbed by Chaos' body. It fired the shots out of its chest into the midnight sky.

"Damn, this fight is gonna be tougher than I thought," Deak said to himself as he formed an electric sphere in his hands...

* * *

_Shadow vs. Kane_

Shadow and Kane where both floating in midair in their super forms. Shadow charged Kane and pulled back his arm to punch his wolfbat adversary, but Kane dodged the punch and grabbed Shadow by his throat and threw him out of the window of his lair into the streets. Shadow lifted himself to his feet and again hovered upwards. Kane quickly dashed to the window of his lair and watched Shadow regain his composure.

"Face it, Shadow. You cannot defeat me. I am too powerful," bragged Kane and he formed large, red balls of chaos energy in his hands and shouted, "CHAOS FURY!" Small burst of chaos energy shot out of the red balls of energy in Kane's hand and raced toward Shadow. The hedgehog did his best to dodge the attacks, but the last few shots of energy came into contact with Shadow, launching him into a nearby window on a brick building. Rouge looked on nearby, helpless to aid the one she loved.

"Shadow...You have to beat him," Rouge said to herself as she watched the action. Kane turned his head to face Rouge and remarked, "Don't worry, love, I'll be back real soon." Kane flew over to the window and saw Shadow laying in a pile of broken glass, struggling to his feet.

"You really are pathetic, Shadow," said a laughing Kane, "I was expecting more of a fight from you, but I guess I was wrong." Kane launched a beam of chaos energy toward Shadow. Shadow saw the beam heading toward him and Chaos Controlled out of the way. Kane turned around to see where Shadow was.

"Was this what you were expecting?" said a voice from beside him. Kane turned his head and was met with a rush of chaos energy to the chest, which caused him to crash onto the concrete of the street. Shadow launched another ball of chaos energy toward Kane, but the wolfbat used Chaos Control to move out of the way of the attack and position himself behind Shadow. Kane threw a chaos energy beam at Shadow from behind, but Shadow hovered above the attack and faced Kane.

"You're pretty strong Shadow," complimented Kane, "But you're still inferior to me."

* * *

_Deak vs. Chaos_

Deak and Chaos were in an all out brawl in a spacious area of Station Square, filled with bright, flashing lights, commercial billboards on titantrons and news tickers (AN: Think Times Square). All of a sudden, one of the titantrons blanked out and created a small explosion. This was a result of Deak, who used the electric energy in the screen to form an electric ball in his hands. He hurled it toward Chaos, who tried to dodge the attack, but the projectile was traveling too swiftly for Chaos to dodge it and it connected with its upper chest. The attack sent Chaos flying backwards into a window display of a department store. Deak quickly rushed into the window and began to search for Chaos, but after a minute of searching, he had no luck.

"God dammit! Where the hell is he?" complained Deak. As he turned his head, he was met with punch to the face by Chaos. The force of the punch sent Deak stumbling backwards over the nearby cashier counter. Chaos approached the counter where Deak had stumbled upon, until a flash of light at its eyes attracted his attention. Chaos turned around and saw a security guard holding a flashing and pointing a gun at it.

"Freeze!" said the security guard. Chaos turned around and glared the guard in the eyes. The guard fired two shots at Chaos and the humanoid figure absorbed the bullets and fired them back at the guard, killing him instantly. Chaos then turned around and saw Deak crouching down on the counter he had previously fell over. Deak stretched out his arms and let out an enormous amount of electricity towards Chaos. The electricity rushed into Chaos' chest and sent him flying into an elevator. Deak rushed toward the elevator but the doors closed before he could get to Chaos. Deak noticed a nearby door that had a sign that read "STAIRS". Deak opened the door and began to rush up the stairs, checking each floor to see if Chaos was there. Just as Deak approached the door at the fifth floor, he heard a loud crashing noise from inside the door. When he opened it, he saw that the door to the elevator shaft had been blown down and he saw Chaos on top of it in a fighting stance.

"You know, you could've just gotten off normally," joked Deak, "No need to knock the damn door down." Deak rushed toward Chaos and formed an electric ball in his hands, but Chaos stepped toward Deak , grabbed him by the waist and tossed him over its head. Deak collided head first with a mannequin, it collapsing onto him. Deak threw the mannequin off of his body and leaped to his feet. Chaos rushed to Deak's side and fired a beam of chaos energy toward him. However, Deak ducked down to avoid the attack and pressed his hands on Chaos' chest. All of lights around the two combatants blew out and surge of electricity rushed throughout Chaos' body, which sent it flying to the other side of the room. Deak chased after Chaos. When he was close to it, he hopped up on a nearby counter and jumped off it in order to get a height advantage on his opponent. However, just as he was about to form a ball of energy, Chaos grabbed him in midair by the throat and tossed him out of a nearby window. Fortunately, Deak was able to regain his composure and land on his feet in the middle of the street. However, once he landed, he noticed a piece of glass sticking out of his upper left arm. He yanked it out and he instantly felt a sharp pain and blood began to run down his left arm.

"Shit!" reacted Deak, " Just what I need!" He then glanced up at the window he was thrown out of and noticed Chaos standing where a sheet of glass used to be. It jumped out of the window and landed on the nearby sidewalk. It conjured up a ball of energy and threw it at Deak. Deak ducked and rolled to his right in order to avoid the attack. The attack missed Deak and hit the fuel tank of the car behind him, causing a great explosion.

"Enough screwing around," said Deak in a serious tone as he rose to his feet, "From this point on, you're my bitch."

* * *

_Shadow vs. Kane_

Shadow and Kane had taken their battle to the streets of Station Square. It had been a back and forth affair with much offense. This left Shadow breathing heavily after a while.

"What's wrong Shadow?" taunted Kane, "Are you tired already?" Shadow smirked has he stared down Kane.

"Nope. I'm just getting started," replied Shadow. Kane formed an enormous red ball of chaos energy in his hands.

"Well, let's see if you can handle this!" shouted Kane, as he launched the ball of chaos energy towards Shadow at a very fast speed. Shadow floated upwards, narrowly missing Kane's attack. The ball of chaos energy collided with the side of an office building, causing an explosion which shattered the windows of the ten floors above and below the blast. Shadow Chaos Controlled behind Kane and went into a spindash. Kane fired a beam of chaos energy toward Shadow, but it reflected off of Shadow's spindash and nailed Kane in the chest. Shadow followed up the attack by spindashing Kane into the concrete ground in the street. The attack formed a dent in the street in the shape of Kane's body. Shadow hovered down to the street to take a quick rest. Almost immediately afterwards, Kane flew up from the hole in the ground and smirked at Shadow.

"Do you really think _that_ could defeat me Shadow?" snarled Kane, "I am the Ultimate Life Form. You can never defeat me!" Kane launched an abundant amount of small red balls of energy toward Shadow at an extremely fast rate. Shadow used Chaos Control to dodge Kane's balls of energy.

"No, Kane, _I _am the True Ultimate Life Form," barked Shadow, "All you are is..." a small smirk came across his face, "...a faker." This enraged Kane.

"I'll show you 'faker', you bastard!" screamed Kane as he launched a crescent shaped wave of chaos energy out of each of his hands. Shadow hovered upwards to avoid the attack, but the waves of energy shifted upwards and slammed into Shadow's chest. The attack sent Shadow flying into the midnight sky, over the building behind him and into the roof of a car parked near the other side of the building. Kane flew over the building Shadow had gone over and spotted him on top of the roof of a white car. He formed a white, glowing ball of chaos energy in his hands and launched it at the car. Shadow noticed the ball of chaos energy rushing toward him and Chaos Controlled out of the way. The ball hit the white car, causing it to explode. Kane smirked until he saw Shadow hovering in front of him.

"You annoying pest!" said Kane angrily, "I'm going to finish you once and for all." Shadow got into a fighting stance and the two adversaries charged each other...

* * *

_Deak vs. Chaos_

Chaos had been keeping Deak on his heels with a series of fast attacks of chaos energy. "Dammit, this son of a bitch won't quit," Deak said to himself in a frustrated tone as he took cover behind a car to get a quick rest, "I need to get the upper hand against this guy and quick."

Suddenly, the car Deak was hiding by was lifted in the sky. He looked up and saw Chaos lifting the massive car over its head with ease. Chaos attempted to smash the car over Deak, but the porcupine was able roll through Chaos legs. Chaos dropped the car and attempted to turn around to face Deak, he was met with a rush of electricity to the chest, sending it slamming head-first into a newsstand. Deak rushed over to attack Chaos, but Chaos jumped to its feet and blasted Deak with a shot of chaos energy, sending him flying into a nearby titantron, causing the screen to crack. Deak fell down from the screen and crashed violently onto the cement of the sidewalk underneath. Chaos approached Deak and picked him up his legs and began to swing him around by it over its head. Chaos let go of his leg and Deak crashed jaw first into a traffic light hanging from a lamppost and then fell to the ground. Deak slowly got up on his two feet. He felt some dripping down from his mouth and looked down and saw it was red. He spit on the ground and he quickly realized he was spitting blood.

"No big deal," said Deak, shrugging his injury off, "Just a little blood." Deak saw Chaos approaching him and got into a fighting stance. Chaos shot a beam of chaos energy toward Deak, but Deak fired a shot of electricity at his feet, launching him into the air, over the attack. Deak charged two electric orbs in his hands and fired small electric shots at Chaos at a very fast rate. All of the shots Deak fired hit Chaos, stunning the creature. Deak landed on his feet cleanly, spread his palms on the concrete and released currents of electricity from each hands, both of which impacted Chaos. The attacks shot Chaos backwards into a lighted billboard sign high in the sky. Sparks flew from the sign upon impact and Chaos fell over a hundred feet onto the ground. However, a canopy top below the ad broke the steep fall. Chaos got up from the fall rather quickly, but when it got its eyes looking head, Deak was in its sights. Chaos tried to rush Deak, but he sidestepped to his left and Chaos ran past him. Chaos stopped when it realized its mistake and formed a ball of chaos energy in its hands. Deak also charged an electric ball in his hands. They released their attacks at the same time and the two energy-filled orbs collided with each other, creating an enormous explosion that sent both Deak and Chaos flying backwards. Deak crashed through a wooden wall that was set up for small paper flyers while Chaos crashed through the front windshield of an SUV.

"Agh crap!" said Deak to himself. His entire body was now in pain as he slowly dragged himself to his feet and he dragged himself onto the other side of the wooden wall, waiting for Chaos to appear and preparing himself for its next attack.

* * *

_Shadow vs. Kane_

"Have you had enough yet Shadow?" asked Kane in a snicker. Shadow did not answer Kane's question and rushed over to him. Shadow pulled back his fist and drove it into Kane's chest. Shadow backed up and spindashed Kane through the window of a skyscraper. Shadow dashed through the window he had sent Kane through but as soon as he passed, Kane fired a silver beam of chaos energy into Shadow's chest. Shadow was launched backwards and he fell violently on the concrete road. Kane emerged from the broken window and smirked at what he just did to his adversary. Kane flew down to where Shadow had landed and picked him up by his chest fur. Kane spit in Shadow's face and threw him violently into a lamppost. Shadow got up to his feet and wiped the spit off of his face. However, Kane followed up the throw by launching a chaos energy beam at Shadow. Shadow ducked and rolled over to his left and narrowly avoided the beam, which split the lamppost in two. Shadow picked up his head to face Kane, but when he looked ahead, no one was there.

"Looking for me," said a voice from behind. Shadow turned around and was hit in the face with uppercut from Kane, his punch fueled by an orb of chaos energy covering his whole fist. The punch sent Shadow flying into the dark sky. Kane flew up and as Shadow came back down, nailed him in the back with a Crescent Kick, once again fueled by chaos energy, to keep Shadow in the sky. Kane then Chaos Controlled himself higher in the sky, to where Shadow was. Kane gave Shadow a five-punch combo to the ribs and followed up with another chaos energy-fueled Crescent Kick. The next couple of minutes were spent by Kane doing anything to keep Shadow off the ground, using a wide variety of punches and kicks, all enhanced by chaos energy, and even sometimes just flying into him to create a hard impact. After a while, Kane had let Shadow fall close to the ground before giving him an uppercut to chest. Kane followed up by flying above Shadow and driving him into the concrete by just stepping on his back and letting gravity bring them down. Shadow hit the pavement with such a high velocity that is caused an enormous dent around Shadow's body. Kane flew several feet above Shadow's body. He conjured up a huge orb of chaos energy in his arms, one twice his size. Kane took a good long look at Shadow, his eyes barely open and grasping his chest in pain.

"Well, I guess this is the end," said Kane with an evil smile, "I have to say that I am much disappointed with your effort, Shadow. I was expecting more of a fight, but we can't always get what we want, can't we?" Shadow did not respond, he just lay there motionless. _"I can't believe it. I lost. I...failed," _Shadow thought as he stared up at Kane.

"And don't worry about your batgirl friend, Shadow," continued Kane. "I'll take good care of her," he said evilly. This statement hit Shadow like a ton of bricks. _"Rouge! I can't give up now. I have to keep on fighting...for her!" _Shadow thought to himself as Kane prepared his attack.

"Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog!" shouted Kane as he released the immensely sized ball of chaos energy at Shadow. The ball of chaos energy hit the dent and exploded upon impact. A large cylinder of red light light formed around the dent in the street and shot upwards by several hundred feet. When the light cleared, there was nothing visible in the dent, except for the fact that it had turned entirely black.

"Ha! My attack must've turned him to ash. I am truly the strongest," laughed Kane.

"I wouldn't celebrate too early," shouted a voice from the top of a building on the corner behind Kane. Kane turned around and what he saw made his blood boil. There stood Shadow, with his arms crossed and a huge smirk on his face.

"That was an impressive move," said the hedgehog. Shadow created two golden balls of chaos energy, which covered his clenched fists, and charged Kane, "But now it's my turn!"

* * *

_Setting: Station Square Train Station_

The scene at the Station Square Train Station was a bleak one. The room was consumed with darkness and fear. Amy, Cream, the Chaotix, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had all taken cover there to stay away from the action.

"We shouldn't be here," complained Sonic, "We should be out there, helping Shadow and Deak. That's it! I'm go...exhale..ing...to.." That was all Sonic could say before he collapsed to the ground for shortness of breath.

"Oh yea, Sonic, you're in fighting shape," replied Amy sarcastically, "You need to rest. Just have faith in Shadow and Deak. They'll pull through for us."

Meanwhile, at another part of the train station, the Chaotix were watching over the unconscious Karen.

"I'm bored," complained Charmy. Espio and Vector rolled their eyes at Charmy. Vector came over to Charmy.

"We gotta watch over this girl for Deak," replied Vector, "We promised him that we would." The eyes of the light blue foxgirl slowly opened and she saw a crocodile talking to a young bee. She heard the crocodile say, "We told him we'd take care of her, so let's do just that." Karen's eyes shot wide open at this and she crawled backwards to the wall. Vector saw her scamper.

"Oh good, you're up," said Vector. He and Charmy approached Karen, but she hopped up to her feet and got in a fighting stance. Vector began to talk, "No need to w-umph," was all he could get out before he was met with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"You're not taking me hostage, you bastard," screamed Karen, "I'm a black belt in karate and I'll beat the green out of your ass." Vector got and tried to explain himself, but Karen gave his a crop to the throat and a fist in his face.

"Stop, Karen!" shouted Espio from behind, "He's not gonna hurt you!" Karen turned around, set to attack, but she stopped when she saw the purple chameleon.

"You were the one who was with Deak, right?" asked Karen. Espio nodded "yes" and introduced himself. He went on to explain what happened in the warehouse and how Deak had saved her.

"So Deak risked his life to save mine?" asked Karen.

"Yep," replied Espio.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He went on to fight Kane," replied Espio. All of a sudden, a flashing bulletin appeared on a nearby television screen. A female news reporter was sitting at a news desk to read some breaking news.

"_THIS IS BREAKING NEWS. A NEW DEVELOPMENT IS UNDER WAY IN THE TAKEOVER OF STATION SQUARE. IT SEEMS THE ROBOT REBELLION HAS DIED DOWN, THANKS TO THE RETURN OF OUR HERO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. HOWEVER, THERE ARE OTHER FIGHTS TO BE WON. WE HAVE FOOTAGE FROM A LOCAL DEPARTMENT IN STATION SQUARE. IT SHOWS TWO CREATURES IN AN ALL OUT BRAWL INSIDE. REMEMBER, THIS IS A CHANNEL SEVEN EXCLUSIVE."_

A black and white video was shown of the fight Deak and Chaos had in the department store earlier. The tape ended with Chaos throwing Deak out of the window.

"Oh my god! Deak!" screamed Karen in horror. She began to run for the exit, but Espio grabbed her arm and said, "You can't leave here. It's too dangerous." Karen broke from Espio's grasp.

"I don't care," she replied, "I'm going to him. I know where he is because I've shopped at that store before." She ran out the exit and set off to where Deak was fighting.

"What do we do now?" asked Charmy.

"We follow her," replied Espio and the Chaotix raced after Karen.

* * *

_Deak vs. Chaos_

Deak was searching all over the spacious area of Station Square for Chaos, but he had no luck. "Maybe that last blast took him out," bragged Deak. However, that was not the case, as a parked car was being hurled in his direction. Deak turned around in time to spot the flying car and threw a shot of electricity at it, causing a midair explosion. When the smoke cleared, Chaos stood several feet way from Deak. He smiled at his opponent and charged up an electricity ball in his hand. Chaos threw a ball filled with chaos energy at him. Deak sidestepped to his right to avoid the attack and fired the electric ball he had in his hands at Chaos. The ball nailed Deak in the chest, sending it backwards into the street. Deak raced ahead and jumped off a car that was burnt from a previous explosion. After hopping off the car, Deak rapidly fired small shots of electricty at Chaos, taking it off of its feet. Deak approached Chaos, but the creature swept Deak off of his feet. Chaos got up and began to crush Deak with its arms. Deak could feel his ribs breaking from Chaos attack. Deak tried to form some electricity around his body, and he was successful. The electricity shocked Chaos and broke its attack. Deak dropped to the ground and began to clutch his chest in pain. Chaos snapped out of its trance and picked up Deak by his quills and began to swing him by them over its head. It lead go and Deak went flying back into the wooden wall he had been blown through earlier. Deak was in a pile of dirt and was covered in it from his waist down.

"_Shit! I can't take anymore of this abuse,"_ Deak thought to himself.. Almost instantly, Chaos hopped through another opening in the wooden wall, grabbed Deak by his neck and threw him out of the hole he came through. Deak landed in the front windshield of a parked car.

Meanwhile, not so far away, Karen and the Chaotix arrived at the department store that was shown on the news. "Where's Deak?" asked Karen. Espio scanned the area and then said, "There he is!" and pointed over by a red car, whose windshield Deak was sitting through. Chaos approached the car and lifted Deak up by his underarms. Chaos tossed Deak into the air and when the porcupine came back down, it gave him a roundhouse kick to his back, sending him flying onto a median between two streets in the area. Deak used a nearby bush to help himself up to his feet. However, Chaos was just a few yards away and it had Deak in its sights. Chaos worked up an enormous ball of chaos energy, one that was the size of Deak's body. Chaos launched the energy ball at Deak with great force. The size of the attack, the close distance between the two combatants and the force behind the throw caused a great deal of pain to Deak when the ball of chaos energy hit him. He was hit with such sheer force that he was jolted into the sky and was once again knocked through the wooden wall and bounced around inside for about five yards in.

Karen had witnessed the entire partaking and tears began to form in her eyes. She tried to charge Chaos, but Espio and Vector held her back.

"Are you crazy!" shouted Vector, "That thing will kill you!"

"I don't care! I need to help him," said Karen through her tears. But she knew that it would be foolish to try to attack Chaos. _"You gotta fight through it, Deak. I know you can beat it. I have faith in you,"_ she silently though to herself as tears began to sting her eyes and run down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Deak was lying face down in a pile of dirt. _"Too much...pain...Can't continue,"_ Deak thought to himself. However, something seemed to come over him because found the energy to get up to his knees. _"I feel something coming over me. I can still keep going. I gotta fight this bastard. I CAN BEAT IT!" _Deak got up to his feet and then began to look out the other side of the hole and seeing what was outside, an idea hit him and a smirk grew on his face.

Outside, Chaos had believed that it had won and began to walk away from Deak. However, one by one every light and screen blew out and after a while, the whole area was consumed in complete darkness, except for a glowing light inside of the wooden wall. Chaos turned around and saw the light. It started to approached the glowing light. But a figure emerged from the hole in the wall. Chaos stopped in its track when it saw who was there: Deak. Deak was surrounded by a round, light-blue aura, made up entirely of electricity. It looked like his fur had turned completely white from all the light that was reflecting on him. Chaos fired a ball of chaos energy at Deak, but the aura acted as a forcefield and the ball of energy simply bounced off of the electric sphere that was surrounding him and shot off into space. An devilish smirk came across Deak's face.

"Say goodnight, bitch!" he yelled at Chaos. He released an uncountable number of small electric balls of Chaos, and they all hit their target. The combined force of the shots knocked Chaos high into the sky. Chaos was knocked into a tall tower and the contining shots kept it pressed up against the walls of the tower. Deak then got into a croutching position and the aura around him began to flow into his hands, which where pulled into his chest. Several seconds later, all of Deak's remaining electricity was now in his hands

"LET'S SEE YOU HANDLE THIS SHIT YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Deak shouted at the top of his lungs. He released an enormous beam of white light from his chest onto Chaos. The beam was five times taller than Deak and raced toward Chaos at a very fast rate. Chaos never stood a chance against the attack and the sheer power of the electric beam caused its body to liquify and explode the very second the beam impacted it. The explosion that formed upon impact formed a clean hole in the side of the tower the size of beam. Deak witnessed the explosion and smiled when he saw the hole through the tower.

"No one can mess with me, I'm from the CPZ," Deak said weakly, before collapsing on his hands and knees. Karen and the Chaotix rushed over to Deak's side and Espio and Vector lifted up Deak to his feet by putting each of his arms around their shoulders.

"Wh-where's Karen?" asked Deak weakly.

"I'm right here," said Karen from the side of Espio. She placed her face right in front of Deak's and placed her hand on Deak's cheek. Tears once again began to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout me," reassured Deak, "I'm fine aside from the fact I feel like complete shit." Vector placed Deak on his shoulders and they were off to take Deak to the hospital.

* * *

_Shadow vs. Kane_

A golden orb of chaos energy impacted the brick wall of a small apartment complex, causing the building to explode.

"Ha! You missed me, Shadow," laughed Kane, "And it looks like you killed quite a few people in the proce-" Kane was interrupted by a punch to the gut, courtesy of Shadow. Kane clutched his chest in pain and gave Shadow a menacing stare. Shadow charged into a spindash and locked on Kane. However, Kane was able to dodge Shadow's attack with ease and just as Shadow got out of the spindash, a red, glowing ball of chaos energy thrown by Kane nailed Shadow in the face. Shadow fell the ground violently. Shadow used a nearby lamppost to pull himself back up to his feet. Kane fired a ball of chaos energy at Shadow, but the hedgehog was able to dash out of the way. Kane threw another energy ball, but Shadow dodged that one as well. Kane tried again, but the third time was not the charm as Shadow once again was able to avoid the attack by dashing ahead into the street.

"_He still has too much energy left,"_ Kane thought to himself, _"I need to tire him up, then I'll go in for the kill."_ Shadow conjured up a golden energy ball in his hands and tossed it at Kane. Kane used Chaos Control to dodge the attack. Kane appeared behind Shadow. Shadow tried to spindash into Kane, but the wolfbat once again used Chaos Control to avoid Shadow's attack. Shadow broke through the window and could not stop until he broke the window on the other side of the building. Shadow fell hard on the concrete of the sidewalk. He hopped up to his feet and when he looked ahead, he saw Kane chuckling to himself. Shadow was engulfed in rage at Kane's mocking laugh.

"I'll give you something to chuckle about," said Shadow in a fit of rage. He jumped into the air, formed golden energy balls in his hands and threw them at Kane. Kane chaos controlled once again and the attacks missed. Shadow stared ahead and saw no signs of his opponent. He looked behind him and saw nothing as well.

"Look up, Shadow," said a voice from above. As Shadow did so, a ream him hit Shadow and his entire body was surrounded by a red aura. Shadow tried to charge Kane, but he couldn't move any part of his body.

"Now," said a smirking Kane, "I have complete control over you." Kane grabbed the red beam that stuck out of the aura, like a rope. Kane began to swing the helpless Shadow around. He smashed the hedgehog into anything he could find, cars, lampposts, walls and windows. After a while, Kane tossed Shadow into the midnight sky and on his trip down, gave him a Crescent Kick into the pavement of the street. Kane flew down into where Shadow had landed. He grabbed Shadow by his chest fur and tossed him into a nearby parked car. The force that Shadow hit the car with, caused an immense explosion, which formed burn marks all over the hedgehog' back.

"Face it, Shadow, you're too weak to defeat me. Give up now and accept your fate," said Kane, who was hovering several feet away from Shadow. Shadow was nearly unconscious, but he began to have a flashback to a time that he and Rouge were together at Knuckle's mansion at Angel Island.\

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Rouge and Shadow were snuggling with each in bed. Shadow was resting, looking up at the sky, but Rouge's face was resting on Shadow's chest and had a worried look on it. Shadow noticed that Rouge looked worried and confronted her about it.

"What's wrong, Rouge?" asked Shadow.

"Nothing," replied Rouge. Shadow knew this wasn't true.

"It's Kane isn't it," said Shadow, "You're a little afraid of him, aren't you?" Rouge nodded "yes".

"Don't worry, Rouge," assured Shadow, "I won't let Kane hurt you."

"Really," said Rouge.

"I love you, Rouge. I promise Kane will not hurt you," said Shadow in a serious tone. Rouge gave him a kiss on the lips as a thank you.

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

Shadow's eyes shot wide open after his flashback. Kane formed an enormous ball of energy is his hands and chucked it at Shadow. Shadow hopped into the air to avoid the attack and stared down Kane.

"_I made a promise to Maria...and to Rouge, and I'm gonna kept them,_" Shadow thought to himself. Kane fired red balls of chaos energy at Shadow, but he was able to dodge all of them. Shadow charged Kane and began to rapidly throw punches at them. Now completely focused on his task, Shadow nailed punch after punch at Kane. Kane tried to block them, but Shadow's fists were moving too fast for the wolfbat to keep up with. Shadow seemed to hit Kane a million times and he followed up with a roundhouse kick to the face, one that was fueled with chaos energy. The impact of the kick sent Kane crashing into the street, causing an enormous hole where he landed. Shadow flew down and set his feet just a couple yards away from the hole in the street. He formed two golden, glowing embers of chaos energy. The chaos energy took the shape of flames in each of Shadow's hand and they reached a height of ten feet. As Kane began to crawl out of the hole, Shadow clenched his hands into fist and began to extend them in front of his chest. When Kane crawled back onto his feet, Shadow finished the movement of his hands, having them fully extended in front of him with his hands in fists.

"Kane, your reign of terror has ended," said Shadow, "CHAOS DESTROYER!" Shadow released the chaos energy that was stored in his fists. The two embers began to spiral around each other and raced toward Kane at a very high speed. The two embers impacted Kane in the chest. The awesome force and power of the attack catapulted Kane into the sky. Kane was jolted at a very intense speed and nothing could break his fall, not even buildings or billboards that he shot through. Kane had a look of complacency as he was shot up high into the midnight sky.

"_I underestimated you strength, Shadow. I have no one to blame for this defeat but myself. But I will avenge this defeat. I promise you that, Shadow!"_ Kane thought to himself as his line of travel took him over the ocean. Meanwhile, back in the streets, Shadow smiled as he saw Kane's body fly into the stars.

"It's over," said a satisfied Shadow, "It's finally over. Now to get Rouge. CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

_Setting: Kane's base_

Rouge had been standing there, chained to a pole, for at least an hour. Thoughts were running through her mind a mile a second.

"_It's been too long for me to wait here. Where's Shadow? Maybe he's hurt...or worse. NO! He can't be. He has to win. He's the ultimate lifeform. I love him, I need him with me. He can't be defeated by Kane."_

All of a sudden, a blue aura of chaos energy filled the main room of the base and broke Rouge's chains. Rouge, happy to be free, rubbed her wrists to bring back feeling to them. A black figure appeared in the center of the aura and slowly approached her. Rouge took caution to whatever might stand in from of her. As the blue aura disappeared, the identity of the figure was revealed. It was a black and red hedgehog with a tan muzzle and white chest. It was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"SHADOW!" cried Rouge in happiness. She immediately rushed into his arms and they began to kiss deeply. Rouge had tears of joy streaming down her face as she kissed her hero. They briefly broke their kiss.

"I knew you could do it," said Rouge, " I never lost faith in you."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Rouge," replied Shadow, "You gave me strength to carry on. I love you, Rouge."

"I love you too," replied the bat. They started to kiss again as the sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance.

* * *

_Well, there you go. Deak and Shadow both pulled through and thwarted Kane's plans. This is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written, but it's the most important one of my story so it should be. There's probably going to be one more chapter after this just to tie everything up. I wouldn't say it's an epilogue because I'm planning it to be the size of a normal chapter, maybe a little shorter. But it's been a fun ride and I'd like to thank everyone who gave me reviews and said they liked my story, cause that's what kept me writing. And once again, I apologize for waiting two and a half months to write this up._ _ Well, its 3 in the morning, I should get some sleep. Good night._


	14. All Over

**Disclaimer: All Sonic Team characters are property of Sega. Deacon Sparks, Kane, Ash and Karen are all owned by me, Jersey Devil.**

**Chapter 13: All Over**

_Setting: One Week Later, Station Square Hospital_

It had been one week since the hellacious battle with the forces of Kane had ended, and Mobius had begun to return to normalcy. However, while the citizens of Mobius started to rebuild decimated parts of their world, the heroes that ended Kane's takeover were in Station Square Hospital, allowing their bodies to recover. In one white room, a brash, young, cyborg porcupine named Deacon Sparks. He lay in a hospital bed, watching television.He had bandages wrapped around his torso, hands and left arm. His peace and quiet was interrupted by a nurse coming in from the door beside him.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Sparks," she started, "But you have a visitor and you need to approve of her presence."

Deak asked, "What's her name?"

"Karen Skye," replied to him. Deak eyes shot open and he replied, "Let her in." The nurse made a waving gesture, signaling the guest to come in.. In the door way, stood a slender, light-blue foxgirl wearing a low-cut, open camouflage hooded sweatshirt with an olive green low-cut top underneath, showing off her navel, and khaki colored cargo pants with black boots. The nurse left the room to leave Deak and Karen alone.

"Wow, Deak, you look terrible," she said as she analyzed Deak's bandages.

"Don't worry about me," reassured Deak, "It's just a few cracked ribs and some stitches in my left arm. And plus it's not all bad," Deak said, he then pulled the bandages off of his hands, revealing yellow hands, "They put synthetic skin over my hands, so now I don't have to use gloves to hide them."

"That's good to hear, Deak," said Karen, "I'm glad your okay."

"So I guess you don't hate me anymore," joked Deak. Karen slowly approached Deak.

"I was overreacting when I called you a monster," replied Karen, "Plus, that was eight years ago, I was so young and naive back then. I never hated you, you were always one of my best friends, and when you got sent away, I spent all day crying in my room, because I never got to say I was sorry." Tears started to swell up in her eyes. Deak hopped to his feat, and approached her.

"C'mon, Karen. Don't cry," said Deak. He went up to her and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb, "Besides, I'm the one who should be sorry. That wasn't the reason I though you hated me. I treated you like shit. I took you for granted, always spending time with my boys, and ignoring you. I always knew you cared for me, and I took advantage of it." Deak went to sit down on his bed and ran his hands through his quills, his face staring down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Karen," said Deak in a low tone, "For being an asshole." Karen sat down beside Deak.

"Don't say that about yourself, Deak," said Karen, "You're not an asshole. You have a kind heart. You just got mixed in with a bad crowd. Besides, it doesn't matter what happened in the past. All that matters is what's happening now."

"I know," said Deak, "But I'm still the same person you knew back at the Chemical Plant Zone. I ain't changing, Karen, and that's something you gotta realize. You can't change me cause I'm always gonna be me and theirs nothing you can do about it," Karen grabbed Deak face and positioned it so his eyes met hers.

"Who said I ever wanted you to change?" said Karen in a whipser. She then pulled Deak's face closer, so his lips touched hers and they began to make out. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth as the kiss got deeper. Deak pulled off Karen's sweatshirt as they crawled into the bed and continued to kiss until they were interrupted.

"Hey, Deak!" said a voice from the doorway, "Just check-Whoa! I didn't know you were busy." Deak gave Vector the angriest look in the world and said, "Get your ass out of here!"

"I'll leave you two alone," said an embarrassed Vector. He then took his leave. Karen and Deak both sat up on the side of the bed. Deak smirked toward Karen.

"Where did that come from?" he asked grinning. Karen was blushing madly.

"Um...Well...I had to thank you for saving me," said Karen. Deak leaned in closer, wearing a huge grin on his face.

"That's not the only reason," he said smiling, "There's something else." Karen's face turned bright red.

"Well...Um...I've kinda had a crush on you since I was eleven," she admitted embarrassingly.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," said Deak. He began to kiss her again and she followed his lead. That is, until he tried to take her pants off. She then pushed Deak's body away from her.

"What's wrong?" asked a surprised Deak, "Things were going great!"

"I'm not one of the cheap whores you're used to. Shadow told me about the women you bring back to your house to 'celebrate' a successful bounty," she said, fixing her hair.

"Fine, I'll call one of them," said Deak in a sarcastic tone. Karen scoffed,as she put her sweatshirt back on. A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," said Deak. A doctor wearing a white trench coat came into the room. He had a smile on his face as he looked a Deak.

"I've got some good news, Mr. Sparks," said the doctor. Deak waved him on. "We'll me and a couple others on the staff looked at your medical process, and we've decided that your injuries have healed enough, that you no longer have to stay hear.

"So I'm free to go," said Deak. The doctor nodded yes. Deak and Karen made their way of the white hospital room, and made their way down the hall.

"So, Karen, what's been happening lately?"asked Deak.

"Well, I moved out of the Chemical Plant Zone, after Dr. Robotnik tried to take over it. In fact, I don't think anyone you knew from back then lives there anymore," replied Karen, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yea, I know that," replied Deak, "That's why I moved back there, I knew I wouldn't run into anyone from my past."

"So that's why you ran away and changed your last name. To start over, and to pretend nothing in your past existed," said Karen, sadly, "Not even me..." She began to walk away from Deak, filled with sadness. Her supposed best friend wanted to erase her from his mind. However, Deak rushed after her. When he caught up to her, he put his arm around her.

"C'mon, Karen, don't be like that," said Deak, "You know you're one of my best friends." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe even more that a friend," he continued. Karen knew that Deak cared for her, otherwise he wouldn't have saved her. She gave him a hug and the two continued.

"Besides, who's gonna save your ass from getting kidnapped all the time," Deak joked. Karen rolled her eyes at Deak's joke.

"For your information, I can fend for myself, Deak. I don't need a man to fight my battles," she said, "I'm a black belt in karate. In fact I teach it."

"Oh, really. You sure fended for yourself back then," he said.

"Well, three guys with guns jumped on me in bed, tied me up and threw me in a wooden crate," she said in defense of being kidnapped, "Martial arts don't exactly help you there. I could've taken them in a real fight."

"Sure you could," said Deak mockingly. Karen gave him a chop to the upper chest to show him her martial arts skill. The chop had much force and caused a good amount of pain. Deak grabbed his upper chest in pain.

"Okay, I believe you, Karen," said Deak, "So, your a teacher, huh? Maybe you could show me a couple of moves." Deak moved in closer and began to lick his lips in a seductive way. However, all he got was a mouthful of Karen's white glove, as she placed her hand over his mouth.

"Oh, Deak, stop it," said Karen sarcastically, "All your smooth talking is making me _so_ hot. You're gonna set me on fire for making me _so hot_." Karen then laughed at Deak's pickup attempt and began to walk away.

Deak and Karen approached the elevator at the end of the hallway. She pressed the button with an arrow pointing downwards.

"So, what's the deal with us?" asked Deak. The elevator doors opened and the two got inside.

"I guess we're a couple, now," said Karen. Deak eyeballed Karen.

"You guess?" said Deak, leaning into her. He grabbed her by the waist as the elevator doors closed and the two began making out again. This time, Deak had Karen pinned against the side of the elevator. They were so into their make out session, that they failed to realize that they were only on the third floor, so they had reach the ground level, the doors had opened and everyone in the waiting area were watching them go at it. It wasn't until Deak turned his head and saw Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic and the rest of the gang with their eyes on him and Karen.

"This isn't a god damn peep show!" yelled Deak at the witnesses. Sonic had a huge grin on his face

"Awww, how sweet. Deak and...um...Deak's girlfriend...sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N..." Sonic said before Karen gave Sonic a roundhouse kick to the face. Sonic fell to the ground holding his jaw in pain.

"Not so funny now, buddy," said Karen. Sonic dragged himself to his feet and got in a chair. Everyone was laughing at Sonic by now.

* * *

_Setting: Four Months Later, Angel Island_

Knuckles and Blaze were sitting together in a jungle on Angel Island, outside of a stone temple. Inside of the stone temple lay the glowing Master Emerald, which he had retrieved from Kane's base. The Sol Emeralds were arranged in a circle around the Master Emerald. It was placed upon a stone mantle. Knuckles had built the temple in order to shield the emerald from plain sight by constructing the entrance behind a wall of leaves. Blaze leaned into Knuckles and rested her head against his chest, around his white birthmark. She purred delightfully as Knuckles rubbed his hands through the purple fur on the back of her head.

"You know, Blaze," said Knuckles, "I've never met anyone like you. I feel that we have a strong connection with each other. We have a special understanding, and I hold that very close to my heart. I believe we have a bond that we could never have with anyone else."

"What do you mean, Knuxie?" asked Blaze.

"Well, you know I love you, right?" asked Knuckles, who was sweating buckets.

"Of course!" she replied, "And I love you, too. But..." Her tone changed to one of sadness, "I don't think this relationship can last much longer. I mean, we're from different worlds and we have our own sacred duties in our worlds. I don't know how we can continue to be like this..."

"Well, I know a way," said Knuckles softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaze. Knuckles eyes shot wide open since he was hoping she would not her him.

"Well...um," replied a confused Knuckles. _"Just ask her Knuckles!" _he screamed to herself, _"Stop being such coward, and say what you want to!"_

"Blaze?" said Knuckles

"Yeah, honey," replied the purple cat.

"Well, I know we've only known each other for a few months, but I feel that we understand each other like no other. I feel that we were made for each and I was wondering if..." said Knuckles, but he couldn't muster the ending.

"_Just say it, Knuckle!"_

"Um..."

"_Say it!"_

"Well.."

"_You wuss, ask her!"_

"I was...um..."

"_SAY IT!"_

"Will you marry me?" Knuckles finally spit out. Blaze gasped in amazement at Knuckles' statement.

"Oh my god, Knuckles, this is so sudden. I don't know if I'm ready for this," she replied.

"Blaze, we already have duties to guard sacred emeralds. Let's take on another duty, but this time, to each other," said Knuckles. He placed his arms on Blaze's shoulders and stared deep into her eyes, which were filled with disbelief.

"Yes!" she said as she grabbed Knuckles' head and gave a kiss on the lips. The two then dropped to the floor and began to roll around together, making out on the jungle grass.

* * *

_Setting: Two Months Later, Nights Babylon Airspace_

"_Eight hours on this damn plane..." _Deak thought to himself as he sat down in his black, leather airplane seat, looking out the window of the airplane. He looked over to his light-blue fox girlfriend, who was sitting in the seat next to him reading a magazine. A dinging sound over the intercom caught both of their attention.

"_Hello, this is your captain speaking. We are due to land in Nights Babylon in about twenty minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and thanks for flying," _said the pilot over the intercom.

"'Bout damn time!" said Deak happily, "We've been up here all day."

"It was your idea to move here," muttered Karen under her breath. Deak turned his head toward her and gave her a look. He had obviously heard her.

"It's not like you had anything back there," replied Deak, "Your karate studio, or temple or whatever the hell you called it was blown up by Kane's army."

"I know, Deak," replied Karen, "I just think it's ironic for someone who decided to pack-up everything and head onto the other side of the country is now complaining about the trip." Deak crossed his arms and he looked out the window. The plane was abut to land and their new home could be seen in the distance. The skyline of Nights Babylon seemed to be in complete darkness against the orange sky, its color due to the sunset.

"We're here, Karen...Nights Babylon!"

* * *

_Setting: Outside Nights Babylon International Airport_

It was a cold, winter afternoon in Nights Babylon. The airport was busy as usual, cars lined up on the road, trying to drop off and pick up customers. The sounds of shouting and honking could be heard all around the terminal. By the doors leading to the baggage claim, there was a black limo waiting outside of the airport. Inside sat a black hedgehog and a white bat.

"What time did Deak say he was getting in?" asked Rouge.

"I think he said six," said Shadow.

"Well it's 6:45," said Rouge, pointing to her watch.

"Hold up, I think I see them," said Shadow pointing to a yellow porcupine and a light-blue fox heading out of the airport. Shadow got out to greet the two.

"Yo Deak! Over here," said Shadow. Deak turned his head and noticed Shadow leaning against a black limo. Deak came over to Shadow and gave him a high-five.

"It's been while, Shadow!" said Deak.

"Yeah, a few months," replied Shadow. Karen came up behind Deak and entered the limo. Deak and Shadow soon followed inside and the limo left the airport and headed toward Club Rouge. The limousine drove through the streets of Nights Babylon, heading toward the nightclub owned by the white bat. The streets of Nights Babylon were illuminated by the flashing lights of the hotels and casinos on the Strip. The traffic on the Strip was bumper-to-bumper, so it took the limo nearly twenty minutes to travel the length of the strip. When it reached the end of it, the limo took a right turn onto a side street and traveled down it for a quarter-mile. It then turned into a parking lot, in front of a four-story, circular building decorated in bright lights, shining brightly. A sign was positioned on a tall pole next to building, high above it, featuring a white bat head with the words "Club Rouge" on it. The limo pulled at the entrance of the club.

"Wow, nice business you got here," complimented Deak on Club Rouge, "You live here, cause this place is too big to just be a nightclub."

"I don't live here," replied Rouge, who was just getting out of the limo, "Hell, I don't even run it that much, anymore. It's not a bad source of income though."

"Who runs it then?" asked Karen.

"Couple of guys I know. They live on the top floor of this building," replied Rouge, "It's run by my robot Omega and another bat named Ash." Deak knew whom Rouge meant by Omega because Shadow had told him about it, but the other guy also struck a cord with him.

"This Ash, guy, is his last name Winger?" asked Deak.

"Yes, in fact, it is," replied Rouge, "Why? Do you know him?"

"Know him," replied a beaming Deak, "Me and him go way back. We're practically brothers! He's my homeb-"

"They're fellow 'gangbangers'," interrupted Karen. She didn't seem to be happy at the fact that Deak was reuniting with a fellow gang member. All four entered through the doors of the club and entered the main club room. Inside, there were bright flashing lights reflecting against the large dance floor with couches surrounding the marble dance floor. The dance floor was very large, taking up two stories of the building. Techno music was blasting from speakers located all out over the club. On the other side of the floor, there was an elevator that could only be operated by a keycard. Rouge took out her card, which had her name, her picture and her title as club owner on it. She swiped it through the scanner, which took the place of the up and down button. The elevator doors opened up and all four of them entered the elevator. Rouge pressed the button which had the number three on it. After about twenty seconds, the doors opened and they entered the third floor. The third floor was not much. It was basically one medium-sized room that had a couch, minibar and wooden table. The side opposite to the elevator had its walls replaced by clear plastic, so the room would overlook the entire dance floor of the club. On the black leather couch, a dark grey bat with black hair in spikes, a tan muzzle and golden eyes was sleeping.

"He's sleeping again," sighed Shadow, "Yo, Ash, wake up! We've got company." Ash was startled by Shadow's exclamation and fell off the couch. The grey bat pushed himself up to his feet and looked ahead to see who the company was. A smile came on his face when he saw a familiar blue and yellow porcupine.

"Deak!" said a startled Ash, "Is that you!"

"You bet your ass it's me," replied Deak. Deak had not seen Ash in over eights years, and he was still amazed at this sudden reunion with his old friend.

"Holy shit, man! We've got coming major catching up to do," said Ash. They approached each and Deak gave his old bat friend a fist pound.

"I see you guys have some catching up to do, so we'll leave the three of you yo do whatever you need," said Shadow. He and Rouge then went back into the elevator and took it to the lower level.

"Damn, Ash, how'd you get a sweet job like this?" asked Deak.

"Well, they I was first hired by Rouge to work at her club as a bartender. But she began to become more and more occupied with her time, and she left me and Omega over there to run things while she's gone," replied Ash, "Guess my story's not as exciting as yours, huh? I've seen you on the news kicking ass! I've also seen your kick ass new name. Deacon _Sparks_, huh? Sounds bitchin'."

"Yea, I know. Sounds a lot better than my old last name," replied Deak. Ash chuckled and leaned back on the leather couch, and as he did so, he caught sight of a familiar light-blue, female fox.

"Karen? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yea, Ash. It's me," answered Karen, "I guess you haven't changed that much, Ash. Still lying around on your ass."

"Ha-ha, very funny," said Ash, sarcastically. His eyes then narrowed on Karen's figure. He eyed her from her head to her toes. She was wearing a white jacket with a black shirt underneath paired up with a pair of jeans. Karen knew instantly that Ash was checking her out.

"Done staring, perv?" she said to interrupted Ash's "analysis" of her, "Doesn't matter though, cause I'm already with someone."

"Who?" asked Ash.

"Me," said Deak, pointing to himself.

"You lucky son of a bitch," said Ash, "You guys want a drink? Got a minibar right here," he said, pointing to a small bar area, made out of fine wood.

"Sure," replied Deak. The three went over to the bar area and began to catch up with each other...

* * *

_Setting: Outside Club Rouge_

Shadow and Rouge were standing outside Club Rouge waiting for their limousine to arrive. Shadow had his arm around Rouge and was staring into the sky. The limo finally pulled up to the two and they got in.

"I didn't know Deak and Ash were old buddies," said Shadow, "I mean, of all the people in the world, you hire the one who he knows." Rouge wasn't listening at all. She was too busy gazing into Shadow's crimson eyes.

"You alright?" asked Shadow. She scooted closer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, which Shadow happily returned. They began making out in the car until the car stopped in front of a gold, tall building. A sign that read "The Golden Palms" appeared in black, cursive writing above the entrance doors.

"Here you are, lovebirds," said the limo driver. Shadow gave the driver a dirty look and got out of the car after Rouge. The two headed toward the entrance of the Golden Palms.

* * *

_Setting: Rouge and Shadow's Penthouse at The Golden Palms_

The elevator doors opened to reveal a grand foyer. Shadow and Rouge stepped into the foyer. Rouge played with Shadow's chest fur and then began to walk away from him.

"Wait for me in the bedroom," she said seductively as she walked away into a nearby room, through a wooden door.

"Sure thing," said Shadow with a grin on his face. He went into the bedroom and streched himself out on the white blanket and stared into the ceiling. His trail of thought when a certain white bat entered the room. There stood Rouge, wearing nothing but a black bra and panties.

"Ready for me, Shadow?" said Rouge in a sexy tone.

"You know I'm ready. They don't call me the Ultimate Lifeform for nothing," said Shadow.

"We'll see about that," replied Rouge. She hopped on the bed and onto Shadow and they began to make out and pulled the covers over each other.

* * *

_Setting: Two Hours Later_

Rouge and Shadow were cuddling underneath the sheets of their bed. Rouge was resting her head on Shadow's white chest fur as Shadow was stroking his black hands through the white fur on her head.

"I love you, Rouge" said Shadow softly, waiting for a respond. However, when he looked down he saw Rouge fast asleep on his chest. The hedgehog smiled to him and continued to rub his hands through her head. He continued to lie there and stare out the large window to his left, which provided a fantastic view of the Nights Babylon Strip. He laid there and began to reflect on everything that had happened in the past fourteen months, from the day he met Deak to this very night. He had wanted to start his life, he wanted a fresh start. However, these past few months had shown him that he never needed to start anew to be happy. Happiness was sitting there right beside him. But he never regretted his decision, because had he never spent two years away from everyone, he would have never met Deak. He was reluctant to return to his previous life, but fucked up circumstances had forced a reunion onto him...a reluctant reunion.

_"Feels great to be back"_

* * *

_Well that's the end of my story. It's been a fun ride and I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. Sorry for this crappy ending, but I needed to tie some loose ends in. Stay tuned for my next story. I have a few ideas kicking around right now, so look for a new story from me.  
_

_Well, that's all for Reluctant Reunion. Peace out kids._

_- Jersey Devil_


End file.
